Let's Play a Game
by XxDreaming of RealityxX
Summary: "Let's play a game! Whoever wins gets to kiss Sasuke-kun!" A seemingly innocent game turned out to be a whole lot more; Sasuke and Naruto were just about to find out why. M Rated, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1: Let's Play

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Warning: **Mature and adult content, yaoi (male x male), swearing, suggestive scenes and lemons.

**Summary:** "Let's play a game! Whoever wins gets to kiss Sasuke-kun!" A seemingly innocent game turned out to be a whole lot more; Sasuke and Naruto were just about to find out why. M Rated, Yaoi.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of its characters.

**Comments & Author's Notes:** Un-beta'd and AU. Please read, review, follow n' favourite! Usually I base my fics on other stories, but this one's purely original and created by me…for once. Confused? Review and I'll answer you're questions. I'll adjust any pairings and add in characters according to you guys. I'm working on my characterisation skills, so please, have mercy on me. Sometimes I get some comments that dishearten be, but I'll do my best and hopefully this will suffice.

This is kinda like the prologue, so bare with me here! ;D Oh, and this is just a short, fluffy fic. Nothing complex about it, just for a light read. A little bit of drama here and there, but that's about it. So please don't write hate on me here... T.T *panics*

Anyways,

**Thank you for reading!**

Now, on with the story…

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 1: Let's Play**

* * *

"Let's play a game! The fastest person to drink their lemonade is the winner and the _winner_ gets to kiss Sasuke-kun!" Sakura announced to her friends, eyes alight with intense competition; fists up in challenge. Everyone shared worried glances.

How did it turn out this way?

* * *

It was a normal lunch time at KonohaHigh School and the gang was sat at their usual table outdoors, watching the sun shine brightly overhead.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, can I have that piece of cake?" The blond inquired sweetly, reaching out for Sakura's homemade dessert without hesitation; not waiting for permission from the pink haired girl.

"Hands off, Naruto. This cake's for Sasuke-kun!" She ignored the hurt look on the other's face and turned to Sasuke, batting her eyelashes and twirling her hair flirtatiously, obviously ignoring the distaste in the raven's eyes. "Sasuke-kun, w-would you like some cake?"

Ignoring the bubblegum girl completely, Sasuke let out a muffled reply of, "Don't eat sweets." and continued to eat his sandwich; sipping diet coke leisurely. Sakura shrugged and returned to eating her lunch.

_Next time, Sakura, next time_. _Sasuke is obviously just being tsundere about his feelings! _Inner Sakura mentally cheered; pompoms at the ready. She was interrupted from her daydream by Naruto's voice.

"Ne, Sakura-chan, since Sasuke-teme doesn't want your cake, why can't I-?"

"No! You're not having any!"

Naruto looked at her with large, blue, puppy-dog eyes and she sighed, letting out a breath of defeat. "Fine, but just a little bit."

"Yay, thanks Sakura-chan!" The blond eagerly took the piece of cake, scoffing it down and licking his lips hungrily. "Delicious! This cake's the best I've _ever_ tasted, dattebayo!" He turned to Sasuke, who was trying his hardest to ignore them, blocking out their voices as best as he could.

"It's your loss, Sasuke-teme!"

"Whatever, dobe."

Eye twitching angrily, Naruto let out a war cry,"What did you call me, bastard?!"

"Shut it, usuratonkachi."

The gang continued to eat peacefully, arguing with one another and talking at a friendly pace, ignoring Naruto's hyperactive gestures.

Shikamaru tutted and muttered 'troublesome'; Choji stuffed his cheeks, intent on eating as much as he could. Kiba didn't pay attention, too busy grinning at his lunch, while Shino began talking to a random insect that fell on Ino's lap, causing the blonde to stand up and scream, only to find that it had gone into her hair. This caused her to hyperventilate.

Hinata and her cousin, Neji, talked quietly at the sidelines as Lee tried to woo Sakura, only to face rejection repeatedly. TenTen chatted politely and eloquently with Neji - who was watching Gaara glare into the distance. His siblings, Kankuro and Temari spoke discreetly, not to be overheard by an overly-interested Sai.

Sakura broke their conversations with a loud declaration.

"I'm having a sleepover tomorrow, since it's Friday. And you're all invited! My parents are away this weekend, since they're on a business trip," She stated, "You'll come then, won't you Sasuke-kun?" Said raven turned away, clearly showing no interest in the matter unless a certain someone was involved, of course.

"Shut up, billboard-brow. Why would Sasuke-kun wanna come to _your_ house? Obviously he'd want to come to mine." Ino interrupted, baring her fangs. She liked the competition with Sakura, purely for amusement, and getting under the other's skin was her guilty pleasure.

"Like hell, Ino-pig!" The pink haired girl pounced onto Ino, claws and teeth raving to rip her to shreds, her eyes glinted as they wrestled into the grass, as if this were an everyday occurrence.

"Cat-fight!" Kiba called, whistling mockingly.

Kakashi and Iruka shouted from their spot on the teacher's table. "Okay, okay, break it up you two." The silver haired man muttered, not bothering to look up from his beloved book.

"Now, now, Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. No fighting." Iruka scolded. Kakashi's visible eye became an upturned 'u' from beneath his orange book as he found a rather…inventive position he wanted to try. Sakura and Ino bowed respectfully and spoke in unison, "Yes, Iruka-sensei, Kakashi-sensei." The two teachers returned to their conversation at the table, beside Tsunade, Jiraiya and Gai – the hyperactive sensei waving at Lee, teeth sparkling.

The two girls continued to snarl at each other from afar.

"I'll come." Naruto chided.

Kiba nodded, pumping a fist into the air, "Yeah, count me in!"

"I would love to spend my youthful days with you, dear Sakura-chan." Everyone turned to Lee, who winked and flashed an over-enthusiastic smile. _Almost_ everyone broke into laughter and agreed they'd be there. Even Sasuke allowed himself to be dragged into this mess.

Yet he didn't know that this sleepover would change his life - for the better and for the worst.

* * *

It was Friday evening and the gang headed for Sakura's house, chatting excitedly and laughing amongst each other, some more than others. Sasuke glared a hole into Naruto's back, mentally commanding him to shut up – the blonde had been bugging Sakura for the whole afternoon.

_Sakura's clearly not interested in you, for Kami sake. So do me a favour and keep your mouth closed._ He didn't know why, but for some reason, the raven felt…jealous? He brushed the thought aside. _Why the fuck would I be jealous of that dobe? Something's going wrong with me here._

They arrived shortly after, since the pink-haired girl's house was not far from their school and climbed the stairs towards Sakura's oversized bedroom.

* * *

"What're we gonna do now?" Ino pestered, irritated that she didn't get to sit beside _her Sasuke-kun_. Sakura smirked maliciously.

"Why don't we play a game?"

"Seriously, billboard-brow? A game? How old are you?"

The pink-haired girl grinned sadistically, evading Ino's question. Her eyes lit up. "Everyone sit in a circle." She commanded. Not wanting to get on the girl's bad side, they shifted into a circle.

"So, what game are we playing, hm?" Sai raised an eyebrow.

She began to tell them of her _game._ "Well, we're gonna play a game…"

"-Get on with it, oversized-forehead!-"

Sakura's vein ticked at the side of her temple, but she continued. "…and what we have to do is simple. Downstairs, I have hundreds of cans of lemonade that I need to get rid of, before they go passed their sell-by date. The idea is: whoever drinks their whole can of lemonade first wins!"

"But I don't like lemonade…" Someone muttered.

"Quit whining." Sakura snapped, "Sasuke-kun, do you want to play?"

"Hn. Whatever." The raven didn't look up from the book he was revising with, and continued to lounge against the foot of her bed. Sakura took that as a positive and contemplated the rules.

"Ah! I've got it, whoever drinks their lemonade is the winner and the winner has to kiss the loser."

"Not interested." Sasuke whispered, his voice uncaring and barely audible; he didn't bother to hide his disinterest this time.

"Fine, I've got it!" Ino squealed, "The winner has to kiss Sasuke-kun!"

"No. Way." Sasuke protested.

"Too late, it's already decided!"

Shikamaru sighed, looking away and retorting, "How troublesome." before watching Ino from the side of his eyes lazily.

"What if a boy wins?"

Sakura ignored the question, confident that she would win. "Okay, wait here. I'm gonna go get the lemonade." With that, the girl disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

She returned not long after, her arms cradling thousands of cans of lemonade. Dumping them on her bed with a 'thump', she let out a string of curse words. "Shit, that's cold."

"Weakling." Ino teased, smiling to herself.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sakura emphasised each word, her aura threatening. The blonde smiled sweetly, an insult falling from her mouth as if it were perfectly normal.

"I said 'weakling', bitch."

"That's it, get out of my house you-!"

Sakura and Ino were pinned back by Lee, Sai, TenTen and Hinata.

"C-calm down, S-Sakura-chan, Ino-chan…" Hinata stuttered, her voice trembling. It was always like this with them, and that's how it was. Just like with Sasuke and Naruto, an argument was like a conversation to them. And if there were no arguments, there were no conversations.

When they had calmed down, Naruto shouted an "Okay, let's get this over with!" and sat back leisurely, wanting to sleep; Sasuke glancing at the blond from the corner of his eyes, the other's shirt revealing his v-line as he lifted sun-kissed arms.

And while these events transpired, the same thoughts ran through both the girls minds:

_I will win._

Thus the game began.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Have I made each character clear? Not all the characters are important in this chapter, so I just mentioned them. This is sort of like the prologue, so the actual story hasn't gotten going yet. I hope it's not too short. Thanks to everyone who read, I appreciate it. I'll update soon! Chapter 2, coming next.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Winner Takes All

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes:** Thanks to everyone who read my fanfictions and reviewed, I'm truly grateful! I've written the 2nd chapter as quickly as I can to show my appreciation...No not really, I just had this chapter ready XD. I'm grateful to everyone; you guys keep me on my toes. Even if I only got one review, I'd carry on writing. I need some constructive criticism to help me improve; please don't hesitate to point out any mistakes!

**Thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 2: The Winner Takes All**

* * *

"Okay, let's play." Sakura handed everyone a can of lemonade, except Sasuke, and shifted to join them in the circle.

_I can't win this, I wouldn't wanna kiss Sasuke-teme! I'll have to drink slower than usual…but this is a contest, and I never back down from a challenge… _Naruto bit his lip, his brows furrowing in concentration. _If I go at it, and give it my all, I'll win for sure…but that's not what I want, is it?_

"…Earth to Naruto…" The concentrated blond blinked when he found Kiba waving a hand in front of his face; blushing when he realised he'd been staring off into space for a considerable amount of time now.

"You alright? Don't tell me…you're allergic to lemonade?!" Kiba bounced back in mock horror and gasped melodramatically, the blond throwing his can at the brunette's head.

"Okay, enough. Let's start already!" Ino shouted at the boys, anxious and anticipating her win. She _would_ win and she _would_ get a kiss from _her Sasuke-kun._

"Now, who doesn't want to do it? Whoever backs out now will be the one who sees if anyone's cheating and will shout out the winner."

Hinata, TenTen and Temari backed out. All of the boys except from Naruto, Choji and Sai raised their hands to withdraw. The girls stared at them in amusement.

"Wow, I thought that all the boys would back out." Sakura mentally groaned – more competition. "Choji, what's your reason for playing?"

"You don't even have to ask, he's in it for the drink."

"Sai?" Ino asked. Sai looked away, smirking inconspicuously.

"Okay, I'm not even _gonna_ ask…And Naruto, what about you?"

"A challenge is a challenge, so I'm not backing out!"

Everyone rolled their eyes, even Gaara. In turn, they popped their cans, comparing them to make sure each can had the exact same amount of drink, to ensure the game was fair.

"Hinata, TenTen, Temari and you boys-" Sakura pointed at the group of people watching from the sidelines uninterestedly, "-you keep watch to make everything go according to plan."

"Don't I get a say in the matter?" Sasuke whispered, almost inaudibly, raising a threatening eyebrow.

"I'm afraid not, Sasuke-kun. But if you really don't want to kiss someone for a _particular_ reason, then you don't have to kiss them." Sakura spoke in a sing-song voice. _But of course, when I win, you'll have to kiss me._ The pink haired bubble mentally cheered herself on.

"Okay, let's do this!"

* * *

They brought their cans to their lips equally; Sakura and Ino were practically shaking with anticipation.

"When you're ready." Shikamaru muttered to Hinata, who was nominated to say 'Go!', against her will.

"O-okay. On your m-marks. Get set. G-go!"

Sakura and Ino jumped right in, gulping down every drop of lemonade until it flowed down their jaws. Resisting the urge to run far away, Sasuke decided to attempt to keep a low profile – and failing. These girls were like vicious animals.

Choji wolfed his drink down, almost swallowing the actual can at the same time. Sai drank his steadily, Kiba was jumping around to cheer them on, waving his arms in the air like an idiot. Naruto almost choked, but stopped himself from laughing - he wasn't eager to win, but adrenaline was being pumped constantly around his body.

The blue-eyed male gulped his lemonade down at an incredible speed and, before long, slammed the can to the ground, wiping his chin furiously.

He looked around and realised that no one else had finished their cans. Hinata stood up slowly, blushing and losing her confidence.

"T-the winner…is N-Naruto-kun."

"WHAT?!" Sakura and Ino turned, ready to kill.

"Oh." He glanced to the side, "Shit."

* * *

"NA-RU-TO!" Naruto could feel his body being torn apart by two savage she-wolfs.

"Yes, Ino-chan? S-Sakura-chan?"

"Don't you 'Sakura-chan' me, Naruto!" Sakura yelled.

"B-but-"

"No buts! How did you win?!"

"Well, I normally drink fast because I eat ramen so quickly, so it was just…natural instinct?" Naruto felt considerably proud of himself for his ability; but the fuming girls weren't listening, blinded with rage.

"You can't kiss Sasuke-kun!"

"Yeah, you can't!"

Sasuke felt slightly annoyed – how come those girls could kiss him but the dobe couldn't? The raven sighed decided to speak up. "The rules were: Whoever wins has to kiss me, right? Well Naruto won, so he's gotta do just that."

Sakura and Ino gulped.

"B-but Sasuke-kun…Naruto's a b-boy."

"And? That was the rules."

Naruto stared incredously at Sasuke. Had he just lost his mind? The raven had just argued with Sakura and Ino about kissing Naruto. This couldn't be true, right?

"Well, we'll have to get this over with, usuratonkachi."

And with that, Sasuke hovered over Naruto.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**DUN DUN DUUUN! My, I'm so evil. Sorry this chapter's so short, it was mainly just the competition. BUT, don't worry, the next chapter is what you've all been waiting for (don't deny it). I might take a little longer to update because I have exams this week! Grrr. I think the next chapter will be longer. But if you keep pestering me to update, I'm sure I'll come around. After all, I'm very easily influenced. Or am I? Mwahahaha…sorry, I tend to do that sometimes. Anyways, please review! Chapter 3's up next!**


	3. Chapter 3: When Life Gives You Lemons

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading! I was so happy to receive reviews and it made me want to write again. Sorry this chapter's so short, but I did write it at 5 in the morning XD. Since the chapters are short, I'll update them quickly! This chapter will have a little _tiny_ bit of SasuNaru yaoi fluffiness. Enjoy!

**Thank you to everyone who read my story!**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 3: When Life Gives You Lemons**

* * *

"Um…Teme? WH-what are you doing?"

Naruto was currently backing away from Sasuke, a blush hinting at his cheeks as the raven approached him.

"You won right, dobe? That means you have to kiss me."

"But we don't have to-."

"I'm afraid we do, right Sakura?" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the pink-haired girl; glaring directly at her. Sakura gulped nervously, suddenly realising just how dry her throat was.

"Ye-yeah…"

"See? Now get on with it, usuratonkachi."

"Whatever, t-teme." Naruto had never stuttered this much in his life; now he knew how Hinata felt. Contemplating mentally, he raised his hands in defeat. "Alright…I'll do it."

Naruto had yet to find out the meaning behind his words.

* * *

The audience who backed out of the game were watching intently as Naruto crawled over to Sasuke, beat red. Some of them had to stifle a laugh at their friend's appearance.

_Kami-sama, I'm acting like a middle school girl who just confessed to her crush. Let's just get this over with._ The blond sighed, mentally slapping himself. It never occurred to him that his mental self was constantly being beat on around a regular basis. The girls blushed as the two boys came closer, it was embarrassing for them just to watch. Deep down inside, all girls are yaoi fangirls – the others are just in denial.

Naruto moved forward, until he could feel Sasuke's breath against his cheek. Dark onyx eyes stared into bright blue ones, half lidded with embarrassment.

Leaning towards Sasuke's thin lips, slightly parted and awaiting, he pressed their mouths together. The kiss was gentle and inexperienced – a slight brush of the lips that scent a strange sensation through the pit of Naruto's stomach.

Sasuke breathed in Naruto's scent subconsciously as their lips met. He tilted his head to the side, for better access, and moved his mouth in time with the blond's. The touch was much longer, passionate and deeper than was originally intended.

Feeling himself grow in confidence, the raven snaked pale fingers around Naruto's waist, pressing his lower back and pulling him closer – if that was even possible. His hand cupped the blond's cheek, brushing against his neck.

His tongue traced a line over Naruto's bottom lip, desperate for entrance; said blond gasped as Sasuke's hand travelled over his body and granted the raven access to his mouth.

Sasuke took that as an invitation and hastily pushed his tongue inwards. Their heads swayed back and forth as they fought for dominance. And before they knew it, they were drawing breaths and taking more and more. Sasuke's hand moved up Naruto's thigh, pulling it to his side and pressing their hips together. Both forgot they had an audience.

Tanned fingers combed through fine, dark hair.

Bodies pressed together, moving in rhythm to a melody of their own.

Naruto could feel himself almost being drawn into Sasuke's body as their tongues danced in an endless waltz. Feeling his breath start to leave him, he pulled away, a thin line of saliva connecting their mouths.

They stared into each other's confused eyes, unsure of what had just transpired. That was when Naruto realised he had been pushed onto the floor, with Sasuke moving over him, grinding into his lower body. He quickly stood up, flushed and embarrassed.

Silence filled the room.

Sakura's jaw had dropped and created a large crater in her room.

Kiba was dumbfounded.

Gaara and his siblings were uncaring as ever.

Naruto didn't know what to do, so he backed away from the room, before he was brutally murdered by ferocious fangirls.

"I-I'm just going to use your b-bathroom." He dashed out of the room with blinding speed and headed for the eloquent room at the end of the hall.

Upon arrival, he locked the door and stared into the mirror, gently splashing his face with water.

Only then did he realise the rather obvious bulge in his pants.

"Shit!"

The fun was just beginning.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Did you like it? Don't worry, there's a lot more to come and their kiss was just the start. I'll update a lot faster, since the chapters are short. Oh, and to all the people who read my other fanfic, 'Evanescent Serenity', don't worry, I haven't given up on it. I'm just taking a short break to write this one.**

**Anyways, THANK YOU FOR READING! Chapter 4 is next!**


	4. Chapter 4: Boys Will Be Boys

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes:** Thank you for reading! I've been sharing my time simultaneously by revising for exams, writing my other fanfiction and writing this one. It can get really confusing! In fact, on one of my homework sheets, I started writing my fanfiction. Awkward. Anyways, thanks for reading. And to guest reviewers, I can't reply, but I am really grateful for your reviews. It made me all warm and fuzzy inside…ahem, yeah…

I've been getting fewer views, but I'll keep fighting on! XP

I've also realised that it's really fun to name my chapters…I find naming chapters fun…I'm starting to question my sanity. Haha.

Ignore my craziness.

Yaoi moments this chapter! But nothing _too_ major!

**Yet again, thank you for reading!**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 4: Boys Will Be Boys**

* * *

Naruto returned from the bathroom, his hands in his pockets to hide the erection in his pants. It wasn't like he could do anything about it under these circumstances, so all he could try was willing it away and making sure to avoid the raven who caused all this.

* * *

Sasuke turned to Sakura, his eyes expressionless as always and his bangs covering his visage and his protruding features. "Mind if I use your shower?" He asked casually, not bothering to show proper courtesy and respect.

The pink-haired girl nodded, secretly overjoyed that Sasuke would be using her shower – it took her all she could to keep her decency on track. The raven stood up and left the room, stalking towards the bathroom casually muttering 'excuse me' as he passed.

As Naruto entered the room, the raven brushed past him. He didn't fail to notice the tent in the other's skinny jeans.

Upon arrival, the blond was surrounded; engulfed by two raging females that threatened to tear him limb from limb.

Naruto was just glad that he made it out alive.

* * *

Opening the door and shrugging out of his clothing, Sasuke closed the bathroom door behind him. He laid his pyjamas to the side of the luxurious bathroom of the Harunos' house and pulled a towel from the neat pile next to the shower, collecting his toiletries which he brought along. Naruto had teased him for acting like a girl, which he had replied with 'Hn, dobe'.

The raven smirked at the thought, completely forgetting to lock the door, as if by some miracle, fate had decided to toy with this situation. He removed the rest of his clothing, each piece cautiously, and lay them beside him, in case he forgot where he put them.

Sasuke then ran the shower, closing the glass doors behind him, as he slowly ventured into the cubicle, completely naked, a towel draped over the glass doors.

His pale skin reflected the light, making him look like a porcelain doll. He slowly ran his fingers over his body, enjoying the feel of the water cascading down his slender body. Black locks plastered against his face, perfecting his beauty; he looked down at his still-pulsing erection. It was beginning to hurt.

With a long sigh, he let out the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in, and let pale fingers travel to the shaft between his thighs.

* * *

After giving a long explanation to Ino and Sakura, Naruto was beginning to feel tired. That was when he realised he'd left his hair gel in the bathroom. Walking down the corridor, and _coincidentally_ forgetting that Sasuke was in the shower, Naruto pulled the handle.

He opened the door and heard the sound of the shower running. _Shit! I forgot Sasuke-teme was in here! Oh well, I'll just take the gel and go._

He reached his hand through the gap in the door, but realised it was beyond his grasp. Therefore, he cracked the door open a little further, until it was almost half open.

That was when he heard a small moan. "Nngh…" Freezing in place, he instantly remembered the bulge in his underwear.

"Ahn…"

Tanned fingers ghosted over his lower body, instantaneously forgetting his reason for visiting the bathroom, as if it were his subconscious mind acting.

"Na…ruto…"

He paused, ceasing all movements. The murmur of his name sent a jolt of sensations through his body. Unconsciously, he rubbed the tip of his erection, stifling a groan. Why had Sasuke called his name? He contemplated on what to do.

The shadows cast through the glass of the shower turned him on, that head tilted back in pleasure. Sasuke leaned down, brushing his body, caressing gently. Naruto stared intently, burning the image into his mind.

"Na…ru…ah…"

The hair gel was long forgotten. The blond began to touch himself, visualising Sasuke in the shower. Why? Why was he reacting this way? And to a male, no less.

"Ah…ahhhh…"

Sasuke's almost inaudible moans almost sent Naruto off the edge. _Almost._ Sasuke called Naruto's name, mixed between passionate moans and Naruto felt himself lean against the door, forcing it open accidentally; the raven's eyes widened in horror and pure mortification.

He had been caught in the act. By Naruto.

"Shit! Close the door! Fuck! Dobe, close the door, usuratonkachi!" Sasuke panicked, falling out of the shower desperately and running over to close the door. Then he realised his mistake. He'd locked Naruto in with him.

All the while, the blond was watching, his face as flushed as a tomato – which Sasuke found rather appealing. The taller male was practically leaning over him, against the door, fully naked and pressing against him. Naruto almost creamed his pants.

Sasuke stepped backwards, and he stumbled, blindly searching for a towel, which he wrapped around his waist. Unfortunately, it was pure white and clearly displayed Sasuke's still stiff erection, the black towel over the shower doors being forgotten entirely.

Naruto wouldn't be surprised if everyone came running, especially after all the noise they'd made. Luckily, no one had noticed that Naruto had gone to the same bathroom that the raven was taking a shower in. Well, Sakura did have a lot of bathrooms.

"Care to explain yourself?"

Naruto blushed furiously, preventing himself from giving Sasuke a once-over. He almost licked his lips at the sight before him: Sasuke in all his (well-endowed) glory, dangerously close to his figure.

"I was…err…I came to…" Biting his lip, he found his plausible excuse, "Oh, yeah! I came to get my hair gel that I left behind." Naruto just realised how stupid he'd sounded.

"So you're telling me that you made all this fuss, intruded on my shower and ended up locking us both in here for _hair gel_?"

"Err…yeah?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed; he felt like punching the sense into the dobe before him. But he wouldn't, of course. He sighed a sigh of both relief and to release the tension in his body.

"Kami-sama, you never fail to surprise me, being the dumbass that you are."

"Fuck you, teme."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, clearly noticing the innuendo in Naruto's words, even if it was unintentional. _Maybe I'd rather be fucking you…wait, what?_

"Now, what are we gonna do?"

"Do with what?"

"Do I have to explain the gravity of every situation to you, dobe?" He sighed again, for the umpteenth time this afternoon. "Well, we're standing in the bathroom, dishevelled," He pointed to Naruto's unkempt hair, "And I'm currently leaning over you, completely naked, after being caught masturbating in Sakura's shower." He admitted clear as day, Naruto gulping at the last part. "Not to mention, we're both sporting rather obvious erections."

Naruto was about to die of embarrassment. Even though he had been the one to catch Sasuke, it felt like the opposite way round, especially since Sasuke didn't phase through his entire speech. The raven's hand drifted over Naruto's body, cupping his cheek slightly. Apparently, Sasuke had done this without realising it.

Naruto just coughed awkwardly.

"Should…I leave…?"

"Unless you want to stand and watch me take a shower."

"Well maybe you should lock the door next time you try to do…to do…ah, forget it! I'll just take the gel and go. Happy?"

"Very much so." Sasuke smirked at the flustered Naruto and removed his towel, stepping back into the shower after locking the door and making a show of his exaggerated actions.

Naruto turned away, taking one last glimpse at Sasuke's ass, before hurrying down the corridor and wiping his nose.

Only then did he notice that his erection was back, bigger and better than ever.

"Fuck!"

The sleepover still had a _long_ way to go.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yay! Yaoi goodness! This chapter is hopefully a little longer. I'm trying my best, but to update quickly, I have to shorten my chapters, gomen. Wow, two updates in one day, I'm feeling proud of myself. Hope this was good enough! And don't worry, there will be more limes and lemons to come, but not yet. Patience is a virtue. Who am I kidding? I can't wait to write the next chapter! Please review, it motivates me to keep writing, otherwise I feel like I'm writing this for no reason. It's not like I'm bribing you or anything *looks away*. Just kidding! Look forward to the next chapter. –XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Chapter 5 is NEXT! YEAH!**


	5. Chapter 5: Blonds Aren't Dumb

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes:** Hey, everyone! I was having doubts about my writing skills when you guys came along and cleared them away! THANK YOU! Also, as a side note, I've noticed that I like to end my chapters with swear words or cursing. It's a habit, kinda, which is strange because I don't actually swear, weird, huh? Moving on, I'm trying to make my chapters a_ little_ longer. And sorry if they're cliché, it wasn't intended and I hope it doesn't make you turn away. There's going to be a little bit of 'I knew that would happen' moments, but it's the best I could do :D

The sleepover is going to continue! Yaoi will ensure, but then again, nothing M Rated, since they _are_ in Sakura's house. That would be very awkward indeed. Or would it? I dunno, but who cares? Yaoi is yaoi, and we all love it, deal with it.

Lol.

Oh, and do any of you actually bother to read the random comments I write? Just wondering…I wouldn't if I were you. Okay I'm done. Moving along, I'm sorry if I offended any blonde people in this chapter, Sakura's just being stereotypical. I personally don't believe blondes are dumb, but that's probably because almost all my family's blonde. XD

Oh, and there is a little Sakura-bashing, but I hope you don't mind. I don't hate her or anything, but sometimes she's mean to Naruto and I think Naruto deserves more respect.

I hope you like my story!

**Once again, thanks for reading!**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 5: Blondes Aren't Dumb**

* * *

After all the chaos of the evening, Naruto had managed to slip in unnoticed, able to keep everyone from suspecting him going into the bathroom with Sasuke. Sakura had started a casual conversation, which everyone had joined in with. They had played the 'Pocky Game' while Sasuke was in the shower. And Ino and Sakura were partnered together, which ended in a massive fight. They were planning to sleep soon.

"…I know right?" Sakura finished gossiping and suddenly became serious, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"About sleeping," She began, "I have just enough rooms for all of you, but it will have to be two people per room."

Just as she had finished, as if on cue, Sasuke opened the door, drying his hair with a clean towel. He looked damn sexy, and half the people in the room were wondering if it was possible to die of blood-loss from a nosebleed. Naruto almost blushed after recalling the incident earlier.

Before anyone could say a word, Sakura and Ino jumped up, hurling themselves towards Sasuke, who skilfully dodged the incoming attack.

"I'm sharing a room with Sasuke!"

"Die, bitch! I'm sharing with him!"

"Fuck you!"

"Fuck yourself!"

Kiba stood up and chided in, "Technically you can't fuck yourself."

Everyone turned to Kiba. "Shut up!"

Hinata couldn't help but think that the brunette looked like an abandoned puppy. Gaara intervened, unexpectedly. "I think that the rooms should have either two girls or two boys, not a girl and a boy – mainly because it could be unfair."

Sakura wanted to punch him. "No! It's my house!"

"I'm afraid Gaara's right." Neji agreed.

"Fine then! See if I care." Sakura crossed her arms over her chest.

"Of course you care, dumb bitch." Ino retorted.

"Me, dumb? You're the one who's blonde!"

"Fuck off! Naruto's blond, too!" Ino reminded the pink-haired girl.

"Yeah, but he's not exactly bright either." Sakura spat, ignoring the hurt look in Naruto's eyes.

"Shut up. At least he isn't a slut!" Ino shouted, defending her friend. Sasuke was about to say something, so it was lucky that Ino did it for him.

"Me, a slut? You whore!"

They were held down, yet they still clawed at each other, gnawing at each other's bodies.

"I'll kill you!"

"Not if I kill you first!"

After their exaggerated tantrums, everyone sighed melodramatically.

* * *

"Now that we've established that Sakura and Ino can't stand each other, can we please get on with organising the rooms?" Kiba was groaning.

"Sakura-chan, if you hate Ino so much, then why'd you invite her to your house?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to the side like a fox.

Sakura blushed, "I-it's not like I invited her specifically!" But everyone knew that she wanted Ino to be here.

"Anyways, let's sort out the rooms." Neji suggested.

"Agreed." Gaara nodded.

"Okay, I'll do it." Neji decided, "Shikamaru and Choji share. I'll share with Gaara. Um…Sai and…Kankuro. Temari and Tenten. Sakura and Ino. Lee and Shino. Hinata and…there's no more girls…you'll have to share with Kiba. And Naruto and Sasuke."

Everyone broke out with complaints.

"I'm not sharing with that whore!" The pink-haired girl screamed at Ino.

"Excuse me? You fucking bitch!"

"Break it up, you two. I'm afraid that it's already been decided and this is the only way it'll work." Neji explained, his voice plain and disinterested.

"Not her! I'd rather…I'd rather…I'd rather have _sex_ with _Naruto._" Sakura said.

"Excuse _me_. Don't drag me into this! And what are you trying to say?!" Naruto yelled, a frown marring his features. "Kami-sama, it's always me isn't it?!" They were discussing his practically non-existent sex life after all.

Sasuke looked as if he wanted to slap Sakura senseless, but was forcing himself to do otherwise, despite his calm composure.

"Calm down, oh youthful ones!" Lee's concern was ignored.

"Actually, that's true. What's so bad about Naruto?" Sasuke inquired, slightly pissed off. Everyone stared at him as if he'd grown a second head. The first thing he'd said to them after returning from his shower was about the blonde male.

"Sasuke-kun? Seriously, _Naruto_? That's the first thing you've said this afternoon." Sakura spoke with distaste, venom dripping from her tongue.

"And? Got a problem with that? Like I said, what's wrong with Naruto? I'm sure a lot of people would want to have sex with him."

_Including me._ Sasuke thought to himself, though he would never admit it out loud. He wasn't in denial of it, but he would never say it out loud – well not now, at least. Sakura almost fainted with disbelief. Ino's jaw hit the floor. Kiba almost burst out laughing. Naruto went crimson.

"Fuck! Can you guys _please_ stop discussing my sex life? What did I do to deserve this?!" The blonde argued, swatting his hands around in dismissal.

_It's not my fault if you're hot. _Sasuke thought to himself; though quickly blew the thought from his mind. _What am I thinking? Naruto's a boy. Where has my pride as an Uchiha gone? _No-one noticed the silent battle Sasuke had engaged himself in, as it was hidden behind is cool demeanour and emotionless façade.

"Alright, I'm gonna go sleep." Kiba jumped up, stretching; still pink from laughing.

And with that, the group dispersed to their rooms.

* * *

Naruto walked down the white, endless corridor. Sasuke trailed behind him, walking casually with his hands in his pockets. He didn't say a word to the raven, in case of making himself look like a moron.

He opened the door.

And to his surprise, there was only one bed.

Sakura opened the door from her room and shouted down the corridor to everyone, "Sorry! I forgot to mention! There's only one bed in each room!"

Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Damn!"

This was probably the most embarrassing night of his life. And the funny thing was: It still had a long way to go.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I've managed to update fairly quickly, considering I've had to do a ton of other things this week. Trust me, you don't wanna know.**

**I'm sorry if Naruto's acting unconfident. I guess it reflects my own personality in a way! I'm trying to keep the characters from getting too OOC, but it can be hard to picture what they'd say in a situation like this. And Naruto would be very embarrassed if he had Sasuke kissing him, leaning over him naked, talking about his practically non-existent sex life and sleeping in the same bed with him all in one night. Especially since he hadn't yet come to terms with his feelings. I hope you all understand! I wonder what will happen when Sasuke gets into bed with Naruto…if he does…DUN DUN DUUUN! Please review! Do you guys even read this stuff? I have no clue… XD**

**Chapter 6 will be posted soon!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wrong Side of the Bed

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **O.M.G. Your reviews were awesome! Thank you! It really touched me (not in a weird way, lol) and I hope I replied to all of them. It makes me want to write again! The sleepover might go on for a few chapters, but what do you think should happen when it's over? Should they go back to school? You decide! I haven't got much to say since here in UK, it's currently 5:30 in the morning when I'm writing this, and my alarm clock on my phone nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't worry, I'm fine…I think.

This chapter: Yaoi-ness! Intense lime, I guess. Almost lemon, still, there's intimacy. So it's not quite a lemon, but it's getting there. For a mature audience, just to let you know. You've been warned. XP Enjoy.

**Thank you!**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 6: The Wrong Side of the Bed**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke turned to face each other. The large bed in the centre of the room practically screamed 'come hither'.

"Dobe, you've been staring in the doorway for at least ten minutes. Can we hurry up and come inside?" Sasuke spoke to Naruto, who didn't fail to notice the suggestiveness in that sentence.

"Shut up, teme! I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh."

The two slightly worried males passed into the room, Sakura's words repeating in their heads.

_Only one bed. We have to share. Me and Naruto in the same bed, together. Without doing anything. Do not touch Naruto._

Sasuke chanted in his head what appeared to be his own code, which he repeated as if it were a mantra.

"Sooo, what should we do?" He asked, his cold exterior warming slightly as he approached Naruto, an eyebrow raised seductively.

"We'll go to sleep, that's what." Naruto answered quickly. The raven smirked and Naruto visibly tensed, blushing. "Err, I mean…um…well…oh, fuck it! I'm gonna sleep and since there's only one bed, then you can sleep on the floor." The blonde puffed out his cheeks childishly; Sasuke couldn't help but smile at Naruto's pout.

"Don't wanna." The raven began to chew on bubblegum, making Naruto roll his eyes.

"Too bad. I'm not sharing." He stuck out his tongue to Sasuke.

"I'm afraid you don't have an option."

"Oh yeah? What you gonna do about it?"

"This is what." Sasuke's aura grew; he slowly backed Naruto into a wall. His hand pushed Naruto's chest backwards, moving him against the cold wall and pressing their lower bodies together. Naruto's intimidated whimper made him cheer with unseen emotion.

"Arrogant bastard! What do you think you're doing?!" Naruto moved away slightly, only finding that as he moved, it resulted in the two of them grinding together. Sasuke's smirk intensified as he leaned down, his lips parted and his breath warm against the blonde's cheek.

"Hm…I don't know. What do you want me to do?" Naruto definitely noticed the innuendo in that sentence, contemplating on whether or not to answer back. He decided against it.

"So, dobe. Do you think I'm hot?"

"What are you saying?"

"I'm asking you if you think I'm hot."

"Would you be happy if I said yes?"

"Most probably."

"Then no."

Naruto stuck out a tongue, but instantly regretted his decision. Sasuke pinned his arms by his sides and pressed a knee between his legs abruptly. Naruto struggled for his personal space as Sasuke gradually pushed forward, their lips only moments away.

"Well I think you are." The raven purred against Naruto's earlobe.

His hands roamed Naruto's back, burying into his neck and shifting against him ever-so-slightly. Surprisingly, Naruto didn't protest.

Sasuke's hands ghosted over his body in all the right places; making him shudder. Naruto almost had to stifle a moan, which hitched in his throat, along with his breath.

And with one swift movement, Sasuke gripped him by the neck and kissed him senseless. It was slow and gentle at first, but sped up a little. To Sasuke's advantage, Naruto joined in, letting Sasuke play with his tongue. Their mouths danced rhythmically.

_Oh shit. I did it, didn't I? Damn chanting didn't help a thing. Oh well, there's no stopping now._

_Sasuke's kissing me…The fuck?_

Naruto stopped, realising that he'd been unable to resist temptation. He'd lost his self-control at the very instant Sasuke latched his mouth on his own.

They parted for air and stared into lusting half-lidded eyes. Sasuke's eyes waltzed in circles, a tinge of red highlighting his pupils. Naruto felt himself breathe a deep breath that resemble a purr and before either one knew it, they were kissing again. Fiercely. Fire pulsed through their bodies.

Sasuke shoved his crotch forward, connecting with Naruto's groin and drawing out a relieved sigh. He still had so much unresolved sexual tension, but was in fear of destroying the trust him and Naruto had built up. That didn't stop him though.

Logic had already been thrown out the window.

Naruto didn't realise he had been pushed onto the bed until Sasuke hovered over him and captured his lips again, making them feel as if they were swollen.

His hands stroked Naruto's thigh, searching for the sensitive parts of the tanned body before him and making him writhe with guilty pleasure.

Naruto didn't fight the urge and let Sasuke undo the buttons of his shirt, trailing up his chest and hovering over his nipple.

"T-teme!"

Sasuke ignored his pet-name, continuing his adventure. Before long, they were dressed in only their boxers – Sasuke's dark and velvety, Naruto dressed in shocking orange. Said blond blushed slightly.

_Why am I blushing like a fucking middle school girl? I'm not supposed to let him dominate me like this! Where has my sense of morality and male pride gone?! Doesn't he notice we're both guys?!_

The corners of Sasuke's mouth upturned slightly, as if he had heard Naruto's thoughts. He slowly humped Naruto, grinding their bodies together. Naruto couldn't will his erection to go away, so decided to succumb to the feeling. For some reason, with Sasuke it felt…right.

Sasuke pleasured Naruto further, their bodies intertwining and fumbling together, dancing as they climbed under the covers.

Thank God Sakura's rooms had sound-proof walls.

They moved as one, their bodies creating friction as they rubbed against each other passionately. Sasuke breathed into the shell of Naruto's ear and he felt a spasm of bliss jolt through him, coursing through his body.

Naruto shuddered, his eyes rolling back in his head, which he threw backwards. Sasuke continued to ride their members together before coming.

Naruto watched as his boxers became wet and uncomfortable. He was panting as Sasuke collapsed onto him, exhausted. Sweat rolled down his neck as Sasuke forced away the urge to suckle on Naruto's tanned jugular and leave a mark, a hickey.

There was a knock at the door.

Naruto jumped up, pulled on a long t-shirt to cover his boxers and opened the door, ruffling his hair to make it look more natural, rather than dishevelled.

Sakura was at the door. Naruto yawned and tried to act natural.

"Sakura-chan, what's up?"

Sasuke was jealous of the closeness between the two. He stared at Sakura offensively.

"I'm sorry." She spoke immediately. Naruto looked slightly puzzled.

"For what?"

"For being mean. I dunno, Ino-pig just gets on my nerves so much. She's asleep already so I thought now was the time to tell you."

"S'okay." He smiled genuinely, though still a little pissed at the disturbance…disruption almost. He was relieved, however, that he now had a reason to excuse himself.

"Just going to the bathroom. 'Night Sakura-chan."

"Yeah, 'night."

They walked in opposite directions and Sasuke's eyes flickered with envy. He lay down on the bed, thinking over what just happened.

* * *

Naruto snagged a pair of boxers from his bag of clean clothes and headed to the bathroom…running actually.

He sprinted towards it, locking and bolting the door behind him, breathing erratically and reminiscing the erotic moment between him and Sasuke.

He removed his shirt, revealing the stain on his boxers. It felt sticky and uncomfortable, constricting almost. He peeled the offending item away and breathed a sigh. Just thinking of Sasuke had given him a boner.

He brought a hand to his aching body and recalled every mesmerising moment, every touch, every kiss. He pictured Sasuke stepping from the shower and leaning against him, whispering little nothings into his ear. Sasuke knew how much he turned Naruto on, and was proud of it.

Not long after, he cleaned himself up, mentally slapping himself for his incompetence. When did he become like this?

After slipping into his boxers and clothing himself in pyjamas, he finally registered what had really happened. Sasuke's and Naruto's thoughts resonated together, perfectly in sync.

_I just had dry-sex with Naruto…_

_I just had dry-sex with Sasuke…_

_And liked it._

Somehow, both of them knew that this was going to be a long night.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Yay! My chapters have gotten longer! The length has been nagging at me lately, as my other fanfic chapters are ridiculously long, but this one's got really short chapters. On the positive side, I've updated fast! Took me a while to write this chapter and it's now quite late in the afternoon, just so you know. O.o**

**Naruto and Sasuke have gotten a lot closer, wouldn't you say? I hope it's not moving too fast. Their relationship will progress steadily as the story progresses.**

**Thanks so much for the epic reviews, I was so happy to receive them all – long and short! Poor Naruto…is he ever going to get any sleep? Phew, this is so fun to write. Every time I get a message on Hotmail telling me I've got a new favourite, follower or reviewer, I jump out of my seat. Seriously, talk about motivation. Anyways, look forward to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 7 shall be released soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thanks for the reviews! Sorry for the short chapter today, I'm so tired after having exams. Took forever, literally. I'm hoping I did okay and am looking forward to results. Wish me luck, good or bad! Jk. Hope you like the next update, but I'm still stuck on what to do after the sleepover. If you have any ideas, like they go back to school or something, please don't hesitate to tell me. I'd really appreciate it. Also, please point out any mistakes. My grammar's nowhere near perfect, after all. :S

**Arigatou!**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 7: He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not**

* * *

Naruto felt a wave of embarrassment flood over him. He was standing in front of the mirror, wishing the ground would just open up beneath his feet and swallow him whole. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen any time soon. Still, one can dream can't they?

Sakura's door closed quietly and the lights in the hallway dimmed, before turning off, signalling that it was time to sleep. Silence filled the air, hovering over Naruto like a shadow; intimidating him. It was getting late and the blond knew he would have to go back and face Sasuke soon. But momentarily, he was still trying to forget what had just happened.

Had Sasuke just got caught in the spur of the moment, or was it something…more? Naruto's head spun and he realised that he was thinking too hard on it.

After patiently waiting in the bathroom for the sound of the light in his and Sasuke's room to go off, he decided to return to the dorm. Apparently, Sasuke wasn't going to sleep until Naruto returned.

Upon arrival, Sasuke was standing next to the wardrobe, tugging a bed shirt over his head calmly. The raven turned to face Naruto, smirking slightly.

"Took you long enough, dobe."

Sasuke was surprised when Naruto didn't respond or shout a string of insults at him in return. Instead, the blond was deep in thought, uncaring what anyone was saying to him. Without a word, he climbed onto bed and lied down on it.

Sasuke was fretting a little, though he would never show it. The only way of telling his emotions was the subtle crease in his eyebrows.

"Usuratonkachi. What's wrong?"

Naruto was tense as Sasuke slowly ventured towards the bed, sitting beside his laying form.

"I asked a question, dobe. I expect you to answer it."

"I'm fine."

"No you're not."

Sasuke leaned over and stroked Naruto's head, like his mother would do when he was a child. Almost instantly, Naruto froze up, but then relaxed and leaned into the touch that comforted him. The only touch he could feel happy with.

Sasuke's touch.

"A penny for your thoughts?" The raven watched Naruto sigh. "C'mon, tell me. It helps get the weight off your shoulders."

After getting no reply from the other boy, Sasuke climbed into bed, pulling Naruto down with him and turning off the light. He shifted his weight and lay the blonde's head against his chest, liking the feel of his golden locks tickling his neck.

"Naruto."

Naruto was startled. Sasuke hadn't said his name so seriously like that in a long time. Before he could do anything, Sasuke pecked his head, pressing his thin, almost fine lips against Naruto's head, which was rosy from exhaustion. He kissed him slowly on the forehead, trying to get Naruto to calm and relax. Naruto's plump lips begged for attention, inaudibly, but Naruto forced himself away from these thoughts.

"Tell me."

Sasuke's tone was almost demanding, a silent command, and Naruto couldn't help but cringe at the sound of Sasuke's possessively low voice and dominant hold.

"I don't wanna talk about it. I need time to think." Naruto finally said.

"Fine, all the time you need."

The sound of Sasuke and Naruto's breathing was the only noise in the room, peaceful and yet full of stress. Sasuke hugged Naruto tightly, as if he were a child with a stomach ache. Every so often, he would wrap his arms around Naruto, brush the hair from his eyes, and kiss his eyelids. Their legs were mingled together.

Naruto couldn't register why Sasuke was acting like this. One minute they were rivals, enemies, hated each other's guts. Then they were driven insane with lust, falling into the depths of sinful desire. And now…now what? Was this warm feeling in his heart lust? Or something more?

No, it definitely wasn't love.

No way.

Now the only problem was the closeness between them. It wasn't awkward, per se. but it was definitely uncomfortable, especially when their lower bodies were in such close proximity. Naruto thanked the Heavens that he wasn't embarrassed enough to blush, but still squirmed slightly, freeing…loosening Sasuke's grasp.

This only resulted in Sasuke pulling him closer and letting their hips meet. To make it worse, Sasuke played footsies with Naruto under the blankets. It was warm. Relaxing.

Everything about Sasuke was inviting, welcoming, so unlike his usual self. Yet, he was still wearing an emotionless mask of disguise, his face and usual features ever expressionless, though not cold. Sasuke's legs were between Naruto's joining them.

Their thighs met, burning from the touch. They were so close, yet so far away, as if they were only one body. Hips together, arms around each other's waist, members against each other, lips pressed together, tongues dancing. Neither had a clue what was going on, but it felt epic.

After making out for a while, they finally came to their senses, only to find they were both horny as Hell. It would take a lot to get the thoughts of each other out of their minds, and it didn't help that they were right next to each other, the recurring thoughts of earlier in their minds. Neither could be bothered to do anything about it, enveloped in each other's warmth.

In Shikamaru's words: It was too much trouble.

But with aching bodies, and the object of their…affections right in front of them, it was hard not to make a move. At this rate, Sasuke might have done something he would regret.

_Abstinence is key._ The raven thought to himself.

Somehow, they weren't going to get much sleep.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Again, I apologise for the length, I promise you next chapter will be a little longer. I'm a failure as a human being :( just kidding. Today, I'm just really exhausted. Gomenasai! Thanks for all your reviews, and if you have any ideas about what could happen next, please notify me, it helps me to get going and write interesting stuff. Thank yoooouu! :3 You guys make my day. :D And because of that, I'm able to update, knowing that somebody out there likes what I write. It's my aspiration after all!**

**Chapter 8 will be posted ASAP! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: From Under the Sakura Tree

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **I'm gonna incorporate all your ideas into my story, be patient! :3 Not that I am ^_^'

Thanks for the reviews, once again! Again, I apologise for my very un-lengthy chapters and I'll try to make them longer, especially since the weekend's coming up. Tomorrow and the day after, I'll write longer chapters, since I have the whole day to myself :D I appreciate your reviews and views in general, so thanks a lot. I love to write knowing that somewhere in the wide world, someone's reading. XD

**ありがとうございます。**

(Thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 8: From Under the Sakura Tree**

* * *

_Naruto sat under the Sakura tree, watching the petals fall from above, drifting onto his head and settling on the ground around him. Pure white clouds covered the sky and the sun shone, beams of light peeking out from underneath._

_His small feet tapped on the floor and his blue eyes were distant and sorrowful. His hair shone, blond locks covering his face and the tears that had dried, leaving his eyelids rimmed in red._

_Wind blew, scattering leaves and petals everywhere. It was cold, mainly due to the summer breeze. He watched with an expressionless face as the other students received praise for their academic work._

_But no-one praised him._

_Girls fawned around, gossiping and laughing happily with their friends, their chubby cheeks rosy from the cold. Boys fought, shouting and playing with their toys. But Naruto just sat and watched._

'_Demon.'_

'_Monster.'_

_He could hear their chants in his head, dancing in circles as the memory replayed. It hurt, so much. Yet there was nothing he could do but watch everyone else enjoy themselves._

'_Don't talk to him.'_

'_He has issues.'_

_They laughed, mocking him, their faces dark and cruel._

'_Problem child.'_

'_My mum told me not to associate with you, sorry.'_

_The blond child just sat, thinking deeply._

"_Hey! Hey you!"_

_He looked up towards the loud voices that were talking to him._

"_What're you doing? It's time to play!"_

"_No-one wants to play with me." Naruto answered to the brunette boy and pink-haired girl._

"_C'mon, play with us!" The boy grinned._

"_Yeah, we need more people to come play!" The girl chided in._

"…_Okay…"_

* * *

_Naruto followed the two children to the playground, smiling slightly as they led him to the grassy hill._

"_I'm Kiba! Nice to meet you."_

_"I'm Sakura, what about you?"_

_Naruto felt his confidence return to him and he smiled wholeheartedly, there was something about these two that just made him want to trust them._

"_Naruto, 'ttebayo!"_

"_Cool! Now let's play! This is Sasuke, he's playing too."_

"_No I'm not." The dark haired boy muttered, his eyes downcast._

_Before Naruto could say anything, Kiba interrupted. "Yes you are!"_

"_Sasuke-kun, play too." The small pink-haired girl, Sakura, whispered, her voice kind and cheerful._

"_Who's that dobe?"_

"_I'm not a dobe! Teme!"_

"_Hn. Like I care, dobe."_

_Sasuke and Naruto hated each other, yet an admirably strong friendship had been built between them, even if no-one else had realised it. They were best friends and rivals. The popular, dark raven and the loud, outcast of the class. They didn't care about their strange relationship. As long as they knew themselve, it would be fine. Like a secret between just the two of them._

_They were best friends, after all._

* * *

Naruto woke in the bed, Sasuke holding him tighter than could have been possible. They were in a tangle of limbs and the raven was sleeping peacefully. What a pleasant memory.

The room was dark, indicating that it was the middle of the night. Apparently, Naruto had gotten less sleep than was originally intended. And since Sasuke had him in a death grip, it was near impossible for him to do anything.

Especially since every movement between them made the two more aroused than they should have been.

_I haven't had such a peaceful dream in a while; memories of the past. _Naruto thought to himself. _I guess hate is always conquered by affection._

_It must be because my bed is always cold. Sasuke gave me comfort, I guess. Wait, he's a boy; my friend at that. This isn't right…but still, it just feels right. I don't know why. Why does he make me so confused? Shit, I shouldn't feel this way. But first, I have to do something._

Sasuke drew him in, still sleeping. He breathed against Naruto's face, his lips parted slightly, and his dark hair framing his face and pale features.

_Fuck, this isn't good. Stop thinking about it and go to sleep, these thoughts will go away eventually._

Naruto closed his eyes and let his head fall against Sasuke. But to his surprise, this only brought them ever closer. The older male leaned over him, his eyes lidded and nuzzled his hair. It was…perfect.

_No, I mustn't ruin this trust. Keep still._

Naruto willed away his emotions.

_I want to feel him. Touch him…is that…wrong?_

He didn't know what came over him.

At that moment, he drew Sasuke's sleeping head to his own and kissed him passionately, heatedly on the lips. His tongue slowly traced the sleeping Sasuke's mouth, his arms around Sasuke's waist. After sucking for a while, he parted away, a ribbon of saliva on the tip of his tongue; breathing heavily. He blushed and fisted the raven's hair, that tickled his face, snaking his arms around the pale neck and kissing him again. Sasuke's arms wrapped around Naruto's waist, brushing his backside.

Onyx eyes stared into blue ones.

_Fuck! I got carried away! He knows! _Naruto felt like the friendship they had built up, even out of their hate for each other, would be crushed. Everything would go awry-

-Or would it?

"…Naruto?"

Naruto felt his heart plummet in his chest, skipping wildly and a dark blush rose in his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. What to say. So…he didn't do anything.

Sasuke's eyes lulled and dropped, his breathing steady as his chest rose and fell. The thought never occurred to him that it was late and that Sasuke was asleep, so he waited patiently. Realising that Sasuke was probably only half awake when he answered, Naruto breathed a sigh of relief. He had to get this weight and burden of confusion off his shoulders. Maybe he could talk to Sakura about it in the morning, though it would have to wait. Now he needed to sleep.

He closed his eyes, letting his breathing and pulse settle to match Sasuke's as he drifted into a deep slumber, thankful that he would actually get sleep tonight.

The only thing that he couldn't stop thinking about was that kiss. Was Sasuke really only asleep? -

- Or had he been…awake?

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Cliffy! Sorry, I couldn't help it. I'll update ASAP, as per usual and this time I'll try to write a looong chapter. If I can… XD**

**Thanks for all your support; now I can't wait to update everyday! Even if I lose or get less reviews, I'll try and keep fighting on. Ganbatte ne~**

**I really appreciate all your ideas and considerate thoughts and I'll always reply, no doubt about it XP…yeah…Please review! Can you guess what will happen next? Hint, hint. Jk.**

**A/N: Oh, and I'm gonna start writing my 'thanks' note at the beginning of the chapter in different languages! Look forward to the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9 Next~**


	9. Chapter 9: While You Were Sleeping

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thanks a lot for all the reviews, I'm becoming obsessed with them now hehe~ I feel like writing dedications or something. Kukuku. (That was random)

**Warning:** This chapter has a very…intimate scene, still not a lemon, but close to it. A little like a intense lime. Do not read this if you are underage…seriously. Ahem. You've been warned fufufufu. (Evil laugh)

I find it so strange that I'm better at writing lemons than actual stories. Guilty pleasures…

I'll be writing thank you notes in another language every chapter, so by request, I can write your language. This week as requested: Swedish!

**tack så mycket**

(thank you very much)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 9: While You Were Sleeping**

* * *

Naruto awoke hours later, still wrapped in Sasuke's arms. He forced himself not to blush at what had transpired earlier. Had Sasuke really been sleeping? Or had he been awake?

The raven stirred in his sleep, muttering something incoherent and rolling over in Naruto's direction. The blond was in fear of being crushed to death. And if that didn't kill him, then he was sure he would die of the embarrassment that followed.

Sasuke looked so serene, yet even in his dream world, the raven still looked cool and composed. This thought made Naruto grin – it was definitely something he could use against him.

The sun had only begun to rise; it would be morning and time to get up in a while. The dark haired male looked so tempting, but Naruto knew he couldn't risk it, not after last night. Hopefully Sasuke was only half-awake and bleary-eyed.

Naruto had to swallow, immediately realising how dry his throat was. The two were so _close_ it was almost unbearable. A certain body part poked at his tanned thigh and he was glad that he hadn't slept only in his boxers. Otherwise, he would definitely have passed out.

Sasuke breathed close to his ear, causing him to shiver slightly, before moving upwards. He was saying something sexy in his sleep and practically humping Naruto's leg.

Naruto had to stifle a very unwanted moan.

_Fuck Sasuke and his-his morning wood. At least I hope it's just that. If he's having some kind of wet dream right next to me, I'm definitely running._ Naruto prayed to himself, but his prayer fell upon deaf ears as Sasuke moaned.

"Naru…to…"

_Shit shit shit shit shit! Nononononononono this isn't happening. This definitely ain't happening._

"…stop…mov…ing…dobe."

With that, Sasuke pushed his body against Naruto's, closing the gap between them. Could this sleepover get any worse…or better?

"Naru…don't…"

Naruto could feel a bead of sweat drip down his forehead, and settle on his neck.

"Ah…"

Sasuke thrust against his groin, resulting in a loud yelp from Naruto. He rolled on top of him, his hand tracing the inside of Naruto's thigh.

"Want…touch…"

The blond bit his lip as Sasuke began touching, rubbing his clothed member. Naruto could feel his pants getting all too tight.

"Touch mine…too…"

Sasuke brought Naruto's unwilling hand to his erection and made him rub it. Sasuke's facial features were as stern as usual, composed and cold, though there was a slight crease indenting between his eyebrows, concentrated with pleasure.

"More."

He let go of Naruto's hand and gripped his wrist, forcing him to squeeze Sasuke's bulge and rub in circles sensually over his clothes that hugged him in all the right places. All the while, he rubbed Naruto's too.

"Nngh…" Naruto couldn't prevent the groan that slipped his throat.

_Fuck Sasuke's hard as a rock. It doesn't help that he's become big on me. In his sleep as well, he must be having an insane dream. Shit not there…this is rape. Okay, it's not, but still…how in the world can someone do this while unconscious?! If he doesn't let up, I'm gonna burst, literally._

Ignoring Naruto's thoughts, Sasuke licked his neck, climbing over him and straddling his waist. He rubbed his chest and littered kisses over his skin, his eyelids still closed.

"Let me…do it…"

_DO WHAT?!_

Before Naruto could move a muscle, Sasuke's hand slipped into his boxers, touching his bare erection for the first time.

_Holy fuck!_

He rubbed the tip of the blonde's shaft, feeling pre-cum fall from it. The raven moaned in his sleep. The level of intimacy was almost too much for Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi…stop being touché and do it…rub me…"

Naruto blushed intensely, realising that his hand had been over Sasuke's lower body this entire time. Whatever Sasuke was dreaming of couldn't be far off from reality.

He brought a shaky hand to Sasuke's pants and unbuckled them, letting them fall slightly. He touched Sasuke's underwear, still scared of the consequences. What if Sasuke woke up and found them feeling each other up? What would he do then? Die of embarrassment, that's what. He felt like a girl, he was being so shy and acting all…._cute._ Definitely not like he would usually be acting – confident and, as Sasuke would put it, obnoxious. Not that he would ever admit that.

He let his fingers trace the organ through the material.

"Nn…like that."

Naruto did as he was told and circled the bulge, feeling it move slightly from beneath him. Somehow, Naruto wished he'd be able to have a dream like that.

Sasuke squeezed him hard, compressing his member with his fingers, bringing him closer and closer to orgasm.

Naruto continued making his way to Sasuke's pale manhood, feeling it. He writhed under Sasuke's sudden, urgent touches, but did not say a word.

"Naruto…fuck."

He continud his administrations, tracing Sasuke's entire length.

To his surprise, Sasuke sank down, letting go of Naruto and brushing the blond's hand away. He then gripped both of their pulsating organs together and rubbed. Hard.

"Nngh."

"Hah…" Naruto breathed.

He tugged and pulled both the aching members that begged for release before tilting his head inwards.

"Can't hold…out…anymore…"

Naruto silently agreed, throwing his head back and letting the pleasure take over him. His body trembled violently as a spasm of sensations pulsed through him.

"Ahn!"

The two came simultaneously, ribbons of white covering their stomachs. Naruto silently thanked Heaven that it didn't get on Sakura's bed sheets.

As Sasuke came, his eyelids flew open, revealing the scene before him: him laying on Naruto, holding their dicks and coming on the blond. It seemed his dream wasn't a dream after all.

Naruto breathed heavily and then stared up at Sasuke's _wide awake_ face. Onyx eyes boring into him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was high-pitched and hoarse, almost hysterical with embarrassment. Naruto just bit his lip, nearly drawing blood.

"What did I do?" He tried to keep his composure and calm demeanour, but Naruto could tell otherwise.

"Err…"

"On second thoughts, don't tell me. I think I already know."

Naruto just nodded.

"…Do you regret it?..." The blonde added sheepishly, a ginger smile plastered on his face, wearily.

Sasuke thought for a moment, still feeling overly vulnerable, especially since the remnants of his orgasm still trickled over Naruto's body.

"…I…don't."

Naruto's eyes widened. He expected Sasuke to tell him that he regretted it and that it was just a wet dream, but the raven had said the exact opposite.

"It felt…good, I suppose. For a dobe."

"Shut up you teme! You're the one who molested me on your sleep!"

"I suppose I did, didn't I?" He smirked and Naruto pouted.

The blonde couldn't help but wonder why Sasuke would dream of him. It was only lust, physical attraction, wasn't it?

Naruto definitely needed that talk with Sakura.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I spent a while on this chapter. I apologise for the length, and gradually I'll attempt at making them longer. Currently though, this chapter had to be short as it was mainly focused on their sexual tension. I will write a lemon soon, so please be patient! :3**

**If you have any requests such as wanting me to write the notes in your language, ideas for the upcoming chapters or simply writing a oneshot lemon dedicated to you on the side, I'd be glad to! But you'd have to tell me specifically.**

**I've been thinking, I really want to be a beta-reader, but I haven't had an FF account for long enough. Sigh, life is hard.**

**Thanks for all the reviews, PMs and such! I feel good about myself for some reason. I have no life…XD**

**Thank yoouuuu!**

**Chapter 10 up next!**


	10. Chapter 10: Accidents Happen

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **My first double-digit chapter! I feel so proud. *Sniffles* Thank you all for the support and for egging me on for the next chapter. I'm so happpppyyy…ahem.

This chapter is incredibly short as it's kind of a filler for bigger events at school. If you have any ideas, please let me know :3 ~

Thank you so much for the ideas, I'll try and use 'em all! I might not be able to update tomorrow, but I'll try my best! Today I wrote it in Korean.

감사합니다

(Thank you)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 10: Accidents Happen**

* * *

Naruto got up while Sasuke rested in bed, tired from last night's shenanigans. It was still early morning and the sun was shining brightly outside. The sound of birds singing could be heard from the window.

The blond took a shower and got dressed, hoping to bump into Sakura and ask her how she found out she loved Sasuke. It was obvious she would talk about 'true love at first sight' and all that crap, but really she just wanted to be cool and act like all Sasuke's other fangirls who chased after him, knowing they never had a chance to begin with.

Naruto opened the door, hearing Sasuke turn and wake up. All the more reason to hurry. By complete coincidence, Sakura opened the door to her room and was about to shout 'wake up!' through the corridor. Naruto's eyes widened and he dashed to stop her, by holding her mouth down.

"Sh! Sakura-chan be quiet!"

She stopped attempting to yell and sighed with distaste, obviously uncaring. "What do you _want_, Naruto?"

"Can we talk?"

"Do we have to? I'm going to find Sasuke-kun!" She started walking away rudely, not noticing Naruto's feelings. He grabbed her arm and stood in front of the pinkette.

"Just listen, okay? I-." Sasuke opened the door and Naruto's sentence was cut off by a squealing Sakura. She dashed forward, but because Naruto was still holding her arm, they collided into the wall and kissed, eyes widening.

Sasuke turned and found Sakura pinned to the wall, Naruto's mouth on hers. A look of hurt flickered in his eyes, reflecting the pain in his heart and he didn't move, almost frozen to the spot. Naruto pulled away harshly, sharply biting his lip.

"…S-Sasuke…"

But Sasuke wasn't listening, he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking right past without so much as a sideways glance. At that moment, Naruto almost burst into tears, but composed himself. He didn't want to be on bad terms with Sasuke, not when they were getting so close.

Sakura looked at him with disgust and almost slapped him, stalking away dejectedly. Why couldn't she be just a little considerate of his feelings?

Naruto followed everyone down to the dining room and ate a bowl of ramen from Sakura's cupboard, occasionally looking at Sasuke, who had all his defences back up like a protective wall or a barrier.

The raven didn't pay attention to anyone who spoke to him, his eyes fixated on some distant, faraway place.

Naruto felt a wave of guilt and a sense of foreboding in his gut. What would happen now? Would Sasuke drift back into the world he was in when they first met? Cold, cruel and uncaring. Without any consideration for the world around him. Broken and detached.

Naruto silently wished that it would go back to normal, with them calling each other 'teme', 'dobe' and 'usuratonkachi'. It was their way of referring to each other, a pet name almost. And secretly, Naruto _did _like it, just as Sasuke did.

They ignored each other completely. Yet Naruto longed for the warmth they had shared last night; the closeness, the comfort, the safety.

It was right.

Even though Naruto told himself it was wrong, they were best friends and male, he couldn't deny the way their contrasting personalities fit together. Their bodies close and moulded together. There was nothing out of place, it was just…_right_.

The whole morning, the gang played games and chatted animatedly with each other, like normal. But it wasn't normal. No matter how much they pretended to play 'happy families', they all knew something was off.

Sasuke and Naruto were unusually silent, even when Gaara announced his and Neji's relationship after some goading. They were going to try dating soon, and everyone was happy for them. Especially Hinata, who was glad her cousin had finally found someone to take care of him.

They brushed their hair and straightened their uniform, doing last minute homework before getting ready to head for school.

Naruto received a text message from Iruka, his guardian and teacher, telling him to be on time, since they had an exam this morning.

As they were about to leave, Naruto thought to himself. If Sasuke wasn't talking to him because he thought him and Sakura were making out, then he'd have to do something about it at school. He'd do something that would make Sasuke listen to him.

Something drastic.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! Every review helps me to improve, like that saying in Tesco supermarkets, 'Every little helps'. Yep, I like that saying indeed. **

**This was a very short chapter, and the next one will probably be longer, I hope.**

**Thanks a lot to everyone! If you want me to use your language and ideas, please tell me. I'd love to. And if I don't update tomorrow, keep nagging me to! I usually update the same time everyday, except weekends, where I update earlier. So thanks :D**

**Chapter 11 will be uploaded soon.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kiss and Make Up

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews, views, follows, favourites etc. etc. I'm so grateful *wipes teary eyes*, thanks everyone! Once again, if you have any ideas, please let me know! Or I might run out of chapters *pause, dramatic gasp and silence*…yeah.

I managed to update today! I was sure I wouldn't be able to, with exams and all, but I did. Wouldn't wanna keep you guys waiting! Crap...short chapter.

In case you haven't noticed, I'm not very nice to Sakura in this fic. Just to let you know. Sakura fans, please don't kill me…*sweat drop*

Spanish today :3

**Gracias!**

(thanks!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 11: Kiss and Make Up**

* * *

Throughout the whole journey to school, silence hung over the gang like a cloud. It was as if there was a heavy weight on their shoulders, even for those who were usually the cheerful ones.

Like Naruto.

Sasuke looked like he was constipated, or had a stick shoved up his ass, which gave a bad mental image – on the other hand, he still looked superior and intimidating.

They walked on, no words uttered from anyone.

No-one wanted to engage in conversation, mostly from fear of breaking the silence. Not even Sakura and Ino, who would fight every time their eyes locked.

Everyone seemed a little distant; Naruto and Sasuke walked far from each other, yet didn't forget the times when they were so close. It was heartbreaking how all the trust and companionship they'd built up could be broken in one night, by one mistake.

Luckily, Sakura's house was only a few roads from Konoha H.

Upon arrival, the loud shouting and swearing from beyond the school gates was almost relieving, relaxing and cleared the tension. It was a sense of normality for everyone.

Without Naruto and Sasuke's usual friendship, it was as if the group was missing something.

Like pieces of a puzzle.

That morning, in homeroom, Sasuke sat in his usual spot by the window, at the back of the room. He stared as rain pattered down onto the window, reflecting his current mood and irritating him even further.

Naruto, on the other hand, was glad that they missed the rain.

He watched birds flock together, taking off. It made him wonder why he couldn't just do the same: leave all his problems behind. Unfortunately, life isn't that easy.

Throughout class, his dark gaze flickered to Naruto, their eyes connecting constantly.

The raven wished that he wasn't so stubborn sometimes, it would help him get over his pride issues and just confront Naruto. Thoughts ran through his mind.

Why would the dobe sleep in the same bed as him, let him molest him in his sleep _and _kiss him willingly?

And yes, Sasuke had been awake then. And remembered it. Yet he wouldn't tell the usuratonkachi that anytime soon.

Why would he do all that and then walk out of the room, push Sakura against the wall and kiss her senseless? Something was wrong. Naruto wasn't no slut, nor a cheater.

Not that it could be called cheating anyway, since they weren't dating to begin with.

No matter how much Sasuke wanted them to be.

That was it, he decided. He'd go to the dobe at break, find him and…ask. Even if he had to swallow his pride to do so.

* * *

Naruto shoved his hands in his pockets, chewing on some gum he'd stolen from an unsuspecting Kiba. He was damn frustrated. How dare that teme ignore him like this?

It was time to do something about it. Even if he had to kiss him in front of the entire school, Naruto would get the douche's attention.

That, he decided.

He would walk right up to the teme, tell him the truth and then end up making a fool of himself. Okay, scratch the last part. He would just stalk right up to him and either punch him square in the face, or do something…different, yet he wasn't sure what. To get Sasuke's attention, he'd probably have to endure a good beating from a mad Uchiha.

He shook his head.

His idea of taking drastic measures was to just punch the shit out of Sasuke and hope for the best. Obviously, this was the completely _logical thing to do_ to solve their problems. Well at least it was in Naruto's eyes. He'd just go up and punch him.

Naruto sure had a strange definition of the word 'drastic'.

* * *

Break time came faster than the two boys expected and, _as_ expected, they went to find each other just as the first pips went. The bell sounded. Naruto dashed out of class, through the grass and into the pouring rain, completely forgetting his umbrella. Not that he actually owned one.

Sasuke walked hastily out of class. Well, hastily _for an Uchiha_. Not that Uchiha's actually bothered to hurry. He breathed a sigh he didn't know he'd been holding in and left to find the dobe. He'd long forgotten his umbrella which lay, abandoned, on his desk.

It all happened at once.

Naruto collided into Sasuke's chest.

Punches were thrown.

A string of curses were shouted.

There was an explanation muttered through sobs.

And then two pairs of lips were hungrily fighting.

Neither one knew what was going on.

…But this, for sure, was the best way to solve their problems. Without a doubt.

Kiss and make up.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**What will happen next? Don't ask me, I don't know either. XD**

**Please review, contribute ideas, give me a language to use, or just do nothing and wait for the next chapter. Whatever fits your liking. But really, I'm a review whore now...fanfiction converted me...hehe~**

**Come over to the dark side...**

**Thanks a lot for reading. And forgive my weirdo-ness. It runs in the family. XP**

**See you in Chapter 12…I hope. :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Kiss 'N Tell

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews and PMs, I'm gonna die of happiness. If that's possible. ^_^' This chapter's a little longer, phew…but only by a little.

I'm really grateful for the ideas, which I'll be sure to include soon enough. In the next chapters, I'll definitely use everyone's ideas. Yayyy! It's so interesting how people from all over the world are on . It really is.

Oh, and I was listening to the song, 'Kiss 'N Tell' while writing this chapter, the nightcore version. If you don't know the song, don't worry. But anyway, I just realised the title fit this chapter so well, I couldn't help myself. So I don't own the song. Not at all.

Enough with my ramblings and on with the chapter. This chapter, as requested, is in Philippine's Tagalog. :D

**Salamat!**

(thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 12: Kiss 'N Tell**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the playground, drenched from the rain. Now, if that wasn't unusual, they were also kissing. In the rain. In front of a lot of people. Including Sakura, who was heading to class, jealousy filling her eyes.

Not that either one noticed her. They were much too busy.

Naruto's hands gripped Sasuke's head, who pulled his waist forward and bit down, making the blond gasp, and gaining entrance. His tongue battled with Naruto's, fighting just like their emotions were.

Rain soaked their hair; making the clothes on their backs cling to them and become a thin layer of see-through material. Neither bothered to find shelter, it was too much trouble. Just as Shikamaru would say.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto and pushed his tongue further in, moaning inaudibly and sighing into the blond's mouth. They moved together, every breath short and filled with unseen emotion.

Naruto couldn't quite process the thoughts in his mind, nor could his brain register that they were going to catch pneumonia or hypothermia. Where had their logic gone? Out the window, that's where.

Bystanders' jaws dropped as the two males made out in plain sight. Some gasped and Sasuke's fangirls had become raging beasts, wanting to tear the unnamed blonde into small pieces.

This Sasuke noticed, and he held Naruto close. No-one would touch his dobe. Not unless they got _his_ permission first. Which they would never. He would protect the usuratonkachi, even if he had no clue why he went to such lengths for Naruto.

Actually, he did.

Sasuke knew about his feelings for the dobe. But he was in denial. He wanted to touch him in ways that he shouldn't. Musn't. In ways that were frowned upon in social society.

Sasuke couldn't care less what anyone thought of him.

The raven had already fallen. And he'd fallen hard.

The minute Naruto broke away for air, panting for his breath, Sasuke's mouth was on his again, rendering him unable to breathe.

Even in the freezing cold, the two were warm with fire that burned within.

Sasuke's tongue traced Naruto's lower lip, ghosting over the plump mouth, before plunging back in. Together they danced, in the rain. A dance of limbs, movement and kisses.

The dark haired teen placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's forehead and pulled him into a hug.

"Sasuke…"

"C'mon, dobe. Let's get inside."

Naruto blushed.

There was definitely a double meaning in that.

* * *

Sasuke led Naruto into a classroom, after borrowing a towel from the P.E department. They dried themselves off; luckily their trousers had only gotten a little damp, but their shirts were a whole different story.

Their shirts were plastered to their bodies and, as a result, they were shivering from the cold.

Sasuke closed the door, trapping the heat from the radiator in the room and allowing the warm air to circulate.

Naruto blushed unwillingly. He was in a room.

Alone with Sasuke.

The windows were mystified from their breathing and clouded their vision to the outside world. Little did they know, Sakura was watching them through the small window, examining their every movement.

Sasuke peeled his shirt away, shaking his head to get the water out. Naruto became dark red.

"Dobe, if you keep wearing your shirt, you'll freeze to death."

"B-but…"

"Do you want to die from the cold? No is the answer. Now you either take off your shirt and dry it on the heater, or I'll do it for you."

Naruto darkened further at the thought of Sasuke stripping and ridding him of his shirt. He willed away the image and took off his shirt.

He noticed Sasuke was staring at him.

And he was staring right back.

Sasuke's chest was pale and slender, yet firm and strong. Naruto's much lither, yet tall and he had taut muscles over his stomach and arms. His frame was much more petite - in a feminine way, but he still had a masculine body.

In short, Sasuke was sexy.

And in short, Naruto was hot.

Noticing they had been staring for far too long than was considered healthy, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Alright dobe, time to talk."

"…Yeah…"

"Well, let's start off with going to sleep."

Naruto gulped; Sasuke spoke.

"We went to sleep. While I was sleeping you kissed me."

Naruto tensed. "You…y-you were awake?"

"You don't say." Sasuke teased; the blonde rolled his eyes.

The raven then smirked, a malicious glint in his eyes.

"Then I molested you in your sleep."

"That isn't something to be proud of!" Naruto hollered, his protest in vain.

"Hn. So I woke up later and we got up and changed. After that, I saw you on the wall, Sakura in your arms and the two of you kissing."

Naruto took a deep, shaky breath. Here came the interrogations and confrontations. This was harder to explain than expected.

"Okay, I got out of bed and wanted to ask Sakura about…something."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow on his emotionless face. "Something? About what?"

"It's nothing, leave it."

"I'm asking you usuratonkachi."

Naruto sighed. "I wanted to ask about some things I was confused about, which is pretty self-explanatory."

"And what 'thing' might that be?"

"…I wanted to ask Sakura some stuff about, well, _us_. So please, don't ask. I'm not ready to talk about that type of stuff right now."

Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Okay, so about the kis-"

"-I'm getting there! _So_, I walked out to find Sakura. Now, as usual, being Sakura, she completely shunned me with her ignorant tone."

From outside the room, Sakura scowled.

"And pushed past me. Then, she saw you and made a mad dash. I stepped forward and she stumbled into me, resulting in what you saw. It wasn't a kiss, just merely an accident."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"Do I look like a good liar to you?"

"Point taken."

"Teme!"

"Usuratonkachi."

Naruto grinned, Sasuke smirked and they pulled each other close, chests touching and lips meeting.

It brought a whole new meaning to 'kiss 'n tell'.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Awww...Sasuke and Naruto. How dare Sakura watch this fluffiness?! Thanks guys 'n girls, for reading, reviewing etc. etc. It makes me want to cry tears of joy…plus the fact that I want to write straight away XD Don't worry, I'll keep on updating every day, even if it kills me.**

***sweat drop***

**Thanks for all the ideas, I have lots more to write about now! Feel free to contribute any ideas through reviews or PMs: opinions, languages…you get the point. XD**

**Don't worry, I don't bite…most of the time.**

**I'll be sure to reply straight away, as long as it's not while I'm asleep – if it is however, I'll reply as soon as I wake up :P I have issues.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Chapter 13 coming soon! Hehe~**


	13. Chapter 13: Rumour Has It

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **If I make any mistakes, or even just miss out a full stop, please alert me, I'll edit it straight away. After all, I am a grammar fanatic. Sorry I can't reply to guest reviews, but believe me, I would if I could. Thanks to all guest reviewers, just because I can't reply, doesn't mean that I don't love your reviews! :D

Note to self: Don't forget that appointment at the mental hospital next week. lol

Warning: This chapter has intense intimacy, not for younger readers. Lime-ish, I suppose. XD

Oh, and sorry that I've named a few of my chapters from quotes, films, or song titles. Sometimes they just…fit. (Not in a wrong way).

XP So I don't own the songs. Nor do I own Adele. As you can see.

This week, no-one's requested a language, so I'll choose!

I choose…(insert Pokemon theme here)…Russian. :)

**Спасибо**

(Thank you)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 13: Rumour Has It**

* * *

The kiss was slow and gentle, yet held a subtle passion within. Sasuke and Naruto stood, a small gap in between them, with Sakura's eyes frozen on them, wide and mortified.

The girl visibly paled.

Sasuke leaned over the blond, so that he rested against the wall. The raven let his tongue trace Naruto's mouth, inhaling the intoxicating scent, described as Naruto. It was heavily mixed with the smell of ramen, which Sasuke would normally scoff at. But when the taste was inside Naruto's mouth, it was alluring, seductive and left him wanting more.

With every breath, they inched closer, eventually closing all space between them. Naruto couldn't hold back a small moan that was pulled from his throat as Sasuke parted from his lips.

His mouth watered. Sasuke's lowered eyelashes stood out on his face, protruding features standing out in the light of the room and when their gaze met, Naruto was instantly drawn in. Sasuke's dark eyes were almost a crystal clear grey, and saw right through him, into him. He swallowed, noting the overwhelming dryness in his throat. Their eyes lingered in one spot, before closing and kissing again.

Sasuke understood why he had urges to hold the dobe. Naruto, however, was oblivious and naïve. He had no clue what brought him to touch his best friend in a…well, overly friendly manner.

But it was meant to be.

Their chests met with a startling tenderness, grazing together. Each touch bringing new feelings, stirring new emotions, creating further tension. They pressed together, joining at the hips, wrapped up in each other's warmth. Even if a raging storm was blowing outside and throwing cows at them, the two wouldn't have noticed.

Sakura, however, was having none of it.

Unable to watch any longer, she tore her eyes from the scene before her. _Her Sasuke-kun _couldn't be gay and especially not for Naruto.

No fucking way.

And she would do something about it. Even if she became a raging hormonal bitch in the process.

* * *

Sakura disappeared from plain sight, while Naruto and Sasuke pulled away, bursting the bubble of happiness they had been enclosed in.

By now, their shirts were only damp and had lost their wet stickiness and were pretty much wearable. The blonde pulled the material over his head and hummed a tune loudly to himself, swaying his hips while Sasuke buttoned up his shirt. The way Sasuke fastened his buttons made him look like a model; Naruto had to tear his eyes away and will his body's reaction to go.

Fucking male anatomy.

He couldn't help but feel a little aroused. Even if he didn't admit it, his body was honest, unfortunately for him. Sasuke noticed Naruto's quiet awkwardness and voiced his concern.

"What's wrong, dobe?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied quickly, instantly regretting his fast decision.

"Something's up."

"No there fucking isn't. Just leave it, teme."

But Sasuke wasn't taking it.

"Stop feeding me bullshit, usuratonkachi."

"Fine. I'm confused, alright? Just leave it be and I'll figure it out on my own." Naruto then made the fatal mistake of turning and bumping into the dark haired teen, erection prodding against Sasuke.

Fuck.

"You're hard."

Double fuck.

Naruto bit his lip awkwardly and looked away, before turning and walking around Sasuke, towards the door and his next class.

But before he could reach it, Sasuke grabbed him by the wrist, splayed him out on the table and came between his legs, shoving his mouth against Naruto's. He rolled his hips like waves on the sea, ignoring Naruto's protests and phrases like 'get the fuck off, bastard!'

The taller male pressed his body hard against Naruto's, letting his lower body take control.

Who needs control anyway?

His hand slithered up Naruto's newly dried shirt and smoothed his chest, before descending to the area between his legs. Naruto whimpered, forgetting his desperate pleas of escape. The thought never crossed his mind that someone could easily walk past and see them.

Sasuke, however, was possessive and didn't want anyone to see them together. Naruto was _his_ and he wouldn't let anyone ruin that.

His hand groped the bulge, massaging Naruto and making him shudder with sheer pleasure. It was too much.

"Hey, dobe. Why don't we repeat what happened that night, at the sleepover?"

Naruto blushed at what Sasuke was insinuating. He was indirectly asking to touch Naruto – without clothes to get in the way.

Naruto shivered, his cheeks tinting a light pink; Sasuke took that as a yes.

Before Naruto could open his mouth in protest, Sasuke had latched onto his tongue. The raven backed away and, painfully slowly, unzipped his own jeans. Naruto felt himself twitch.

But Sasuke felt like being a tease. He didn't go any further than that, leaving Naruto hanging.

"T-teme!"

The teen smirked, before reaching down and undoing the lace of Naruto's pants. He watched the bulge in the blond's boxers with intense fascination, before rubbing a little. Naruto emitted a purr and a moan, writhing in pleasure and desire.

"Nghh…ah."

Sasuke teased the waistband of Naruto's boxers, smoothing his fingers over the sensitive areas, Naruto let out a yelp.

"S-Sasuke…!"

"…Naruto."

The blond let out a breathless groan as Sasuke ground into his thigh, practically humping his leg. Naruto let himself grind back, until the friction was almost unbearable. Sasuke gripped himself, massaging his own aching erection, before panting.

"Naruto, I'm close."

"…C-can't hold out…!"

Naruto let his head fall back, Sasuke's pressing against his chest as they came, the blonde's seed spilling in his boxers, Sasuke's load in his pants.

This was definitely more than lust and curiosity. What they felt for each other was more than physical attraction, and they both knew it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura and Sasuke's fangirls were having a little chat in a small meeting place.

The pink haired girl grinned cruelly, her eyes glinting with dangerous poison, her complexion lit in the darkness. And when she spoke, her words were laced with venom.

"…He's a slut. He used his trickery and seduction to fool Sasuke-kun into believing they have something special. Undying love and all that crap."

She sneered, the rest of the girls raging.

"And did you know? Rumour has it…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sakura's cooking up trouble. I never intended on making her the antagonist, and she's not really. She's mostly an obstacle in their relationship. Poor Naruto, I feel guilty.**

**I know it's a little cliché, but everything is in some way…right?**

***sweat drop***

**Thanks so much for all the reviews, and I wish I could reply to guest ones! I'll reply ASAP and update very soon! Please feel free to contribute your language, or ideas. You guys really help fix a shitty day. Please excuse my crudeness. *Ahem***

**UPDATE: I'm sorry, I forgot to mention: I won't be able to update on Thursday! I'm really sorry. But don't worry, I'll make sure to update ASAP on Friday! Please forgive me! :'(**

**Thank you!**

**Chapter 14 next~**


	14. Chapter 14: Pink Nightmare

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Omgomgomg *freaks out* I'm so sorry for not updating yesterday. I'm a failure as a human *cries*.

I really apologise for breaking my daily routine, I'll have to go sit in a corner.

Thank you for your continued support (I just wanted to sound professional)...yeah...I wasn't supposed to mention the part in brackets, was I?

Anyways, thanks so much for all your epic reviews! I'll make sure to get back on track with updating straight away! Again, I don't own the song(s) mentioned in this fic. Too bad for me.

Today, as requested, Finnish!

**Kiitos paljon**

(Thank you very much)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 14: Pink Nightmare**

* * *

A day had passed since Naruto and Sasuke's encounter in the classroom, and the two had pretty much returned to normal. They had, undeniably, gotten closer and had been labelled as 'inseparable', according to the gang.

During classes and in between breaks, they would meet and chat. Well, to be precise, Naruto did all the talking while Sasuke just listened. Occasionally, Sasuke would turn up the volume on his Ipod, just to drown out Naruto's never-ending voice.

The raven had had dreams. Dreams about the blonde, about them separating, and sometimes wet dreams. He would never admit it, however. But these dreams always had some kind of meaning. And it brought a sick feeling to the pit of his stomach.

A sense of foreboding.

This was undoubtedly the calm before the storm. And something would happen soon. To their surprise, 'soon' would be much sooner than they expected.

* * *

Naruto rounded the corner from his Maths class, after having a long lecture, and was exhausted. All he wanted was for lunch to hurry up and come. It was taking so long, and damn was he hungry.

Another reason why he wanted lunch to hurry, was to see Sasuke.

During class, he'd heard girls whispering, spreading rumours and gossip and didn't fail to notice the odd stares he was receiving. He turned to face the bunch of girls sat behind him, after hearing his name mentioned.

"…"

As soon as he had turned, silenced filled the room. The girls' mouths snapped shut with a sickening sound and Naruto felt strangely insecure. He'd gone through stuff like this in the past, and was used to dealing with it. But something was different this time round. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

After walking down endless corridors, avoiding as many girls as possible and ignoring the pointed glares and laughs at him, the blonde arrived at the bathroom. He needed a break, to retire from the stress, and washed his face with cold water, rubbing his eyes in circles to wake himself up.

Luckily, there was no-one in the bathroom, so he didn't look like a complete nutjob when he started making faces at himself, too deep in thought to notice his antics.

A moment passed, and when he was sure it was safe to leave without getting killed by Sasuke's fangirls, the blonde strolled out of the bathroom, slinging his bag over his shoulder, humming a tune and shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sakura was stood behind the wall, a few of her friends chatting inanimately.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." Naruto raised his hand in acknowledgement. Sakura didn't react, instead glaring at him.

"What do _you_ want?" She spat, her voice transitioned from a loud gossiping sound, to a bored tone. It was almost sporadic, as if she had been caught talking about something she most certainly shouldn't. One of the many girls around her looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"Just saying 'hi', but it seems your busy, so I'll get outta your way." Naruto subtly rolled his eyes. But Sakura muttered incoherently, feeling incompetent and she smirked. She had an incomprehensible expression on her face.

"Wait," The corners of her mouth upturned and her eyes narrowed cruelly, "Is it true that you've been sleeping around with guys?" She gasped in mock horror as Naruto gaped.

"…Excuse me?"

"You heard me right. You've been sleeping with guys; seducing Sasuke-kun." She then muttered something that could have been interpreted as 'homo'.

"What the fuck are you saying?! I ain't gay and I'm not seducing Sasuke." Naruto felt a slight pang in his heart at those words. He felt as if he were lying and betraying Sasuke – for some hitherto unknown reason.

With that, he stormed away, leaving Sakura and her friends laughing and mocking him.

Why did he even consider Sakura a friend? He'd had a small crush on her when they were younger; when she was a genuinely kind girl. She was his closest friend and one that he could depend on, someone who cared for him. She was one of the first friends he'd made, along with Kiba. Naruto remembered that dream he'd had on the night with Sasuke and his 'kiss incident' and how long ago it'd happened.

That was, until she decided to compete for Sasuke's interest. Sakura decided that she was better than Naruto. The blonde had been the one there for her when Ino had picked on her forehead, but now Ino was the one comforting him from Sakura.

When had it turned out this way? It was after they had begun to grow up. Sasuke had started getting 'the eye' from other girls. And this made Sakura join in, she wanted to fit in. She wanted to be popular. She wanted to be 'cool'.

And she would be.

All she had to do was ditch her friends and pretend to be head-over-heels for the most popular boy in school.

Even if that meant breaking Naruto's heart and leaving him behind.

Naruto turned into class and felt pain wrench his heart, tears making his eyes go glassy; he blinked them away.

His desk was covered in writing.

'Slut'

'Homo'

'Bitch'

It was too much. He knew he couldn't take it, like his past bullying was repeating itself. With tears rolling down his cheeks, he turned and ran through the hallway, Sakura's laughter replaying in his head, chanting, dancing, toying with his mind.

It hurt, so bad. He just hoped Sasuke didn't see him in this emotional state; he didn't want the raven to see his weakness. He didn't want to believe it, he wasn't a slut. He'd never slept with anyone.

He ran outside, it was cold, though he didn't care. He listened to music on his MP3 Player. The song playing was 'I'm coming home' by Diddy Dirty Money, ft. Skylar Grey.

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Let the rain wash away,_

_All the pain of yesterday,_

_And though my kingdom awaits,_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes,_

_I'm coming home,_

_I'm coming home,_

_Tell the world,_

_I'm coming...home._

The song fit his emotions perfectly and Naruto just wished that the rain _could _wash away all the pain he felt. And, as if he was in a movie with a pathetic fallacy, on cue the rain began to fall.

And as if his day couldn't get any worse,

Sasuke was heading towards him.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for reading! Cliffy hehe~**

**Ah, I feel like crap today. Too much on my mind and such. It's so tiresome to get up and do stuff. (Holy shit, I sound like Shikamaru, reading too much fanfiction does that to you). Don't worry, I'll go straight back into the pattern of daily updates. I can't believe I let myself slip. I need lots of support. So review, yes I'm bribing you. XD**

**No, I'm just kidding. Keep nagging me, of course. And I really appreciate every review, constructive criticism and all, jokes aside.**

**Thank you very much, I'll make sure to continue writing. Promise.**

***sweat drop***

**Sorry, I do that a lot.**

**Chapter 15 will be posted before you know it~**


	15. Chapter 15: Actions Speak Louder

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Ah, I have so much to do. I keep procrastinating for some reason though. I have an important question:

**Would you guys mind if I updated every two days, instead of daily sometimes?**

I'm feeling a bit under the weather and I don't want to get bedridden - especially since I have 100% attendance. I've only got one more week until holidays start, so I'll be able to update everyday then! I wholeheartedly apologise if I leave you hanging, but don't worry, I won't leave you guys in the dark. Cross my heart.

This chapter's a little fluffy! And short :(

Thank you so much for all the reviews, I'm almost feeling better already…yeah!

I've chosen Icelandic this time!

**Þakka þér**

(Thank you)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 15: Actions Speak Louder Than Words**

* * *

Naruto watched silently as Sasuke approached him. The wind blew harshly and he let his hood fall over his head, covering his visage. The branches of the tree towered above him, sheltering him from the endless army of raindrops.

The blond closed his eyes, wishing that everything was all a dream and that he'd wake up now in the comfort of his bed.

Either that, or the ground would swallow him whole.

Sasuke looked concerned, not failing to notice the tear drop that cascaded from Naruto's lidded eyes, matching the weather around them. Sasuke held his black umbrella over Naruto and his head, sheltering them from the downpour.

"Don't cry, dobe."

He leaned down and hugged Naruto, who sobbed into his shirt, feeling like a hopeless mess. Sasuke knew that he shouldn't have ditched class as soon as he saw Naruto run outside, but his brain told him otherwise.

"It's okay. Don't cry."

He combed Naruto's blonde locks, holding him close. An arm wrapped around Naruto's waist as he sat against the tree beside the weeping blonde, who let his head fall against Sasuke's chest.

"S-Sasuke…"

Naruto sniffled as Sasuke handed him a handkerchief. "Keep it, I don't want it back after you've got all your snot on it, dobe."

Naruto laughed a little, "Sh-shut up…teme…"

"Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard."

"Baka."

"Prick."

By now, Naruto found himself comforted with all the insults. It was like a private game between the two of them. Sasuke held Naruto close and dear.

"Are we…friends…?" Naruto asked.

"Hn. I don't know. More than friends."

Naruto nodded, satisfied with the answer as Sasuke's thumb wiped away a single tear that left his eye, cascading down his cheek. Their hands laced together as the rain pattered down on the small umbrella between them.

"What happened? Who did this to you? It wasn't those fucking bitch fangirls, was it? I'm fed up."

Naruto nodded.

"Sakura and her friends…were calling me a gay slut and accusing me of s-seducing you. I let it pass and then heard loads of people spreading rumours and laughing. I remembered when I was…bullied as a child and felt sad, I guess. I let is slide, still a little upset since I was by Sakura's side since we were kids," He continued.

"But then, I walked into class and my desk was c-covered in insults, my books pushed onto the floor. I d-didn't know what to do…so I left." By now, Naruto found himself crying again.

Sasuke hugged him and then cupped his cheek. "Those bitches won't get away with this."

Naruto shivered slightly, imagining Sasuke going bat shit and killing them all – it didn't help that Sasuke had a murderous tinge of red rimming his pupils.

"Can I kiss you?" The raven asked. "I've decided something. I won't tell you until I'm ready, but all in due time. Wait for me, dobe."

He closed the space between them and captured Naruto's lips. The kiss was slow and gentle. Usually, it was fuelled with lust and passion, but now it was just affection, comfort. And it made Naruto feel warm inside. They parted slowly; Naruto gazed into dancing midnight eyes.

He imagined the rain to be snowflakes, falling gently above them.

"I'll wait for you, teme."

Sasuke stood up, nodding.

It was about time to teach those bitches a lesson.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thanks for all the reviews, again. I love them all. I really do hope to get more. And could you all respond to my question in my comments? It's in the A/N. Thanks again and remember to review, favourite, follow and wait for the next chapter. Again, I know this chapter was a little short, but I'll make up for it...hopefuly.**

**It's not like I'm forcing you or anything, right Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: What have I got to do with this?**

**Anyways, please contribute any ideas you have in mind and want to be included, give me a language and answer my question.**

**I'll update ASAP, promise. And I know I've said it a million times, but thank you so much for reading my fic. Chapter 16 already?! Wow.**

**I feel like this is the most amount of times I've said thank you in my entire life…XD**

**Chapter 16 coming ASAP!**


	16. Chapter 16: Truth Hurts But Lies Kill

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Finally got time to update! I've been procrastinating lately and it doesn't help that my health hasn't improved in the last few days. Damnit.

Can't wait for the holidays! Only one more week and I'll have free time to myself to…sit in my room…24/7…reading and writing fanfiction…

Yeah, I have a life! *looks away*

Moving on…

Latin today!

**gratias ago vos**

(thank you)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 16: The Truth Hurts, But Lies Kill**

* * *

Naruto watched Sasuke's retreating back with remorse. He couldn't disperse the thought that Sasuke was actually going to commit murder. Shivering at the thought, he decided to wait and see how these chain of events would progress.

* * *

Sasuke strode away from Naruto, feeling power surge through his veins. How dare anyone hurt his dobe? Only he was allowed to do that. And those bitches needed to be taught a lesson.

Why wouldn't they understand that they didn't even compare to the blond in any way? That they had no chance in gaining Sasuke's affection? Apparently, they were too conceited to even consider anyone else's feelings but their own.

And the main culprit was a vicious pink blob who believed she owned the school, just because she was a little pretty. But in no way was she as attractive as Naruto – who had the perfect charm. She wasn't sexy. She wasn't cute. Just down right annoying.

Naruto was beautiful. He had perfect whisker-like scars across his cheekbones, blue eyes that rivalled the sky and blond hair that was on par with the sun.

Sasuke would admit it. There was just no point in denial.

Though the raven couldn't grasp the concept of it all. Sakura was one of Naruto's first friends. He helped her when Ino teased her for her over-sized forehead, when she was pushed down the stairs by a gang of bullies, when she had no-one to talk to. Why would she turn on him like that and forget all that he'd done for her? After all the support he'd given her? Sasuke just didn't get it.

One minute Sakura invited Naruto to a sleepover, the next she was being a total bitch and dishing out every insult known to man towards him like there was no tomorrow.

Maybe that's why he practically despised the female population.

Because they would abandon their friendships and relations to look cool in other girls' eyes.

Jealousy. Envy. Malice. Lies. Secrets. That's all these girls had.

And Naruto had so much more.

* * *

The angry raven tore the door off it's hinges as he passed endless classrooms, loitering students and dodgy-looking people. He didn't even notice when one girl flung herself at him – he just threw her to the side, silently wishing that he'd thrown her out the window instead.

Ouch. He just did.

He continued walking, eyes darting from side to side, observing every possible suspect who could be related to the rumours. He came to a sudden stop when arriving at their classroom.

Sakura was fluttering her eyelashes and curling her hair, a group of girls surrounding her and gossiping.

Sasuke felt the sudden urge to do something he'd regret.

But of course, he knew he couldn't raise a hand to a girl – no matter how much he wished it. He still had a sense of pride to uphold as an Uchiha.

Without warning, he stormed into the classroom. The girls swooned, instantly halting their conversations and turning to the brooding raven at the doorway, completely ignoring the aura he admitted.

"Sasuke-kun…!"

"Have you come for us?!"

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! What are you here fo-?"

Sakura's words were cut off as Sasuke slammed his fist to the table, making the annoying girls freeze – their faces blatantly resembled a deer caught in headlights.

"Shut. Up."

Sakura didn't move an inch, imagining Sasuke shoving her against the wall and bashing his fist against the spot beside her head. She was frightened. Whatever someone had done to make the Uchiha this mad, they were going to get it. The only thing she didn't know was that she'd caused Sasuke's anger. Silence filled the room, followed by a few short gasps of breath.

None of the girls had seen Sasuke so worked up over something. He'd never usually concern himself with the affairs of others.

Sasuke must have really cared about someone.

"You. What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke pointedly glared at Sakura – a glare that would send grown men running and trembling in their boots.

"Did he deserve the treatment he received? _Did he?"_

Sakura was mortified. Sasuke actually cared for Uzumaki Naruto? Ridiculous.

"Haha, what are you talking about, Sasuke-." Sakura tried to act innocent, instantaneously cut off by the raven.

Sasuke stepped forward, ready to kill the pink blob. Now…where did he leave that iron bar? It had to be around here somewhere…

"Answer me."

Sakura didn't answer.

"I'm waiting, Haruno."

The pink haired girl was stunned. Never before had she seen Sasuke speak with such venom, such…hatred. His tone was usually devoid of emotion; now it was filled with venomous poison that made her want to cry of guilt.

"I-I'm…sorry."

"Don't bullshit me. Sorry doesn't cut it." The raven let his facial features become impassive, moulding into a mask of indifference.

"I d-I didn't mean to start rumours…I was just…" She felt tears form as her eyes became glassy, from holding back the drops of water that were invading them. "…jealous."

"Jealous? That's it? That's your pathetic excuse for making Naruto feel like shit? You spread rumours, treated him like dirt on the bottom of your shoes and convinced the other girls that he was nothing more than a homosexual who was after my body. Not to mention what your groupies did to his desk."

He paused before continuing, "I'm appalled at your behaviour, Sakura. I really thought you were worth more than this."

Sakura felt her heart drop and her soul crush into millions of pieces. She did nothing but stare blankly, her emerald coloured eyes clouded and distant. She'd lost all reasoning, all meaning.

"I care about him. I can't believe you'd do something like this. If you do it again, you'll answer to me. And that decision is final. I'm sorry, Sakura, but I've lost all respect for you."

And with that, Sasuke left the classroom, his heart heavy with solitude. Sakura watched, lifeless, as Sasuke left her in the room full of girls. Girls whom she'd grouped with. Girls whom she used to get popular.

Realisation hit her. And it hit her hard.

She finally realised what she'd done.

What happened to the friendship they once shared? What happened to Naruto's joyful infatuation with her? What happened to the candle she once held for Naruto, who held the biggest place in her heart as children?

In a matter of days, she'd thrown that all away. And the pain of regret was almost unbearable. But now there was no going back.

After all, you can't undo what's already been done.

Naruto would no longer treat her the way he did. His smiles would no longer belong to her. Sasuke had cleared himself of her presence, rid himself of her existence.

Her existence was meaningless. After everything she'd done, Sakura knew that the mistakes were irreversible. And in all honesty, she'd lost all respect for herself too.

There was nothing she could do…but watch as they left her behind.

Just like she left them.

_Goodbye Sasuke, Naruto…_She thought to herself.

…_I'm sorry._

* * *

Sasuke rounded the corner once more, watching as he edged closer and closer to Naruto, finally ready to tell him what he truly felt. He'd planned it over and over in his head. After all, he _was_ going to make the biggest confession of his life.

And it had to be perfect.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**A little drama for you this chapter…makes a change once in a while I suppose. Oh, the suspense, the tension…the drama! I should change the genre to angst or something, after all you probably won't be suspecting what's going to come. Maybe Sasuke's confession won't go as planned.**

**If you are easily heart-broken (like I am) and burst into tears when a tiny thing happens, then I'm just warning you for the chapters to come.**

**I get seriously depressed sometimes, like when a character sleeps with someone to get away from the pain...I literally wallow in sadness for days. But I'm not a cruel author…I think…and I'm definitely not gonna go that extreme, or let that happen. But just warning you anyways. Don't worry, Naruto and Sasuke are solely meant for each other.**

**Things might take a turn for the better…or the worst.**

**Reviews are…welcome *laughs cruelly*. I chose Latin this week, so if you want me to use your language PLEASE LET ME KNOW…this is hard work and I'm glad to learn so much about other countries! I've never actually been to another one after all. *cries*  
**

**Now, enough rambling. **

**Chapter 17 will be posted as soon as possible~Thanks!**


	17. Chapter 17: The Purpose of Life

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this story, it makes me so proud…um…yeah…I haven't got much to say today…

*awkward silence*

…Well, this chapter the 'thanks' note is in Greek. I was torn because I got two requests, so I finally came to a decision – I decided to use the one I was given first. Therefore, the next chapter will have a note in Chinese! But first…Greek :D

**σας ευχαριστώ**

(Thank you)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 17: The Purpose of Life**

* * *

"_NARUTO!" The pink haired girl yelled, her face alight with fury. "I'm. Gonna. Kill. You!" She dashed ahead, her emerald green eyes burning with the intent to kill._

_The blonde continued to get away from his maniacal friend, subtly imagining them running along the beach, playing tag, while she held a chainsaw ready to kill him. What a nice thought._

"_Sasuke-teme, help me! Sakura-chan's gonna commit murder! I'm too young to die! She'll slaughter me alive!"_

_The raven tore his eyes away from the suddenly very interesting book in his hands and glanced up uncaringly. "Hn."_

"_Bastard!"_

"_Whatever, dobe." Sasuke retorted, his voice stable and laced with boredom. He vaguely reminded Naruto of Shikamaru._

"_What did you say, douche bag?"_

"_I said you're a dobe, usuratonkachi."_

"_That's it!" Naruto pounced on Sasuke; punches, kicks and a combo of moves were thrown. That was until Sakura pinched Naruto by the ear, dragging him up and away from Sasuke and interrupting their fight. Said raven snorted a little – Naruto was too dense to even notice Sakura's impatient tone._

"_Listen to me, damnit! You…!"_

"_Sakuraaa-chaaan…I didn't meaaannn to drop that kunai on your sand castle!"_

"_Kunai?! What are you, a ninja or something? That was clearly a block of sand you were holding." The pinkette rolled her eyes._

"_No! It was a kunai! I read this story about a ninja whose dream was to be the Hokage; his name was Naruto too! So Kiba said we should play ninjas in the sand. I didn't mean to knock over your princess castle." Naruto explained. Sakura looked at him angrily._

"_It wasn't a princess castle, dumbass! It was a tower. There's a difference!"_

"_No there isn't~!" The blonde teased, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief._

"_There is!"_

_"There isn't!"_

"_Is!" The pinkette squealed._

"_Isn't!"_

"_IS!"_

"_ISN'T!"_

_Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, scrunching up his eyes to block out the two idiots who disturbed his peace and quiet. It was hard enough dealing with Kakashi 24/7, let alone these two._

"_Kami-sama, shut up. There is a difference." He spoke._

"_Sasuke-teme! No there isn't!"_

"_There is."_

_They continued fighting for hours on end – the stubborn Uzumaki, the mad Haruno and the pissed Uchiha. Yes, Sasuke had joined the argument after some reluctance. _

_He was just as bad as them after all._

_After giving up, the three laughed together. Sakura covered her mouth as she giggled, her voice tinkling and sweet, Naruto's laughter was unbridled, loud and joyful, while Sasuke merely smiled. The raven was only able to smile with his loved ones, and his friends were close to him, bonds that he treasured deeply. Ties that he would never let go of._

_The three friends lay on the grassy hill, watching the sun fade into the distance, harsh beams of light covered by a blanket of darkness – the night sky. It was getting late, but neither of them cared, too content and satisfied with this sense of peace they had. Sakura laughed to herself, shaded pink locks blowing gently in the breeze as she ruffled Naruto's hair._

_If only it could stay like this forever, this memory shared between only the three of them. Like a secret, a close, intimate secret that no-one else had the right to know. They closed their eyes in a moment of serenity, dreaming of a fate that included all of them, so they would never sever the bonds that healed them, the chains that tied them._

_And even though they were children, they knew. They knew that it was a dream beyond their reach. A game of destiny. A memory of the past. And something that would keep them together. _

_Even if all else failed, they knew._

_That this memory was something that changed their lives, altered their futures and completed them. Mind, body, soul._

_The time they shared together as children would be locked in their hearts, with the key safely beside them. They sat close, so that no-one would come between them._

_It was happiness,_

_And happiness was what they lived for._

* * *

Naruto leaned against the tree, remembering the pink petals that fell onto his head as a child, like soft, tender touches that a mother would give her child. He reminisced the times they shared as children. The times they laughed. The times they cried. And the times when they did absolutely nothing at all.

Even those times were a sickeningly sweet memory that burned into his mind and made him complete, happy.

_Alive._

* * *

"_Sasuke-teme, did you know that 'live' backwards is 'evil'?" The blonde child walked backwards, using hand gestures to emphasise his point, all the while grinning like a fox._

"_Hn."_

"_I'll take that as a positive answer, bastard. Anyways, don't you think that's weird? I mean life is hard and all, but I think that no-one is truly evil. Not even assholes like you." He stuck out his tongue._

"_Whatever, usuratonkachi."_

_Naruto ignored the sentence and continued, "What's the point in life? We live, we die and in between we find the happiness that we deserve. But why?"_

_"Wow dobe, you're actually being insightful. Next, it will start raining cats and dogs." Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Don't ask me the question of life, how am I supposed to know?"_

"_Shut up, teme! I may be a little slow, but at least I don't go all emo whenever someone speaks a word. Oh sorry, did I invade your personal bubble?" Naruto snickered._

"_Hn, you just admitted you're dumb."_

"_Sh-Shut up! I'm not dumb!" The blonde now knew how Hinata felt when she stuttered through every sentence. He still couldn't understand that, but he thought she reminded him of a small, frightened animal, and it was oddly cute. But not in a strange way, just like a cutesy animal would._

"_This hand will re-arrange your face, bastard!"_

"_Hn. Usuratonkachi."_

_Naruto didn't bother to answer, after all his fists could do all the talking._

* * *

Sasuke felt the pain in his heart double as he continued further and further from his pink haired friend. She wasn't even a friend anymore – not after how she destroyed Naruto's life.

The raven vaguely wondered what tore them apart. He racked his memory for an insight. It was a long time ago, after all.

* * *

_Naruto and Sasuke were bickering as usual, until they encountered Sakura and Ino. The two girls instantly turned to greet them._

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke…kun? They didn't even greet Naruto, shunning him to the side as if he barely existed in the first place._

_"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! I'm here too, you know." The blonde smiled, though his eyes masked the painful feeling building in his heart._

"_Oh, hey Naruto." They brushed off the casual conversation, Sakura being oddly flirtatious, while Ino scowled at her – obviously less interested in this matter. In fact, Ino seemed as if she had been dragged along – it was either that, or she was forcing herself to compete with Sakura.. _

"_Sasuke-kun, do you want to come eat lunch with us?"_

"_Hn. Busy." Sasuke grunted in response, shoving his hands in his pockets in dismissal._

"_Oh, that's alright, Sasuke-kun."_

"_I can come!" Naruto raised his hand, smiling brightly._

"…_Uh, yeah, I'm kinda busy actually. I just remembered I have something to do." Sakura mouthed 'sorry' and walked away. Ino looked at her grouchily._

"_C'mon, I'll take you to Ramen Ichiraku, ne?" The blonde girl offered to her fellow companion. Naruto jumped excitedly._

_"Thanks, Ino! Let's go straight away! Catch you later, Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Hn."_

* * *

It was about that time when Sakura had started to become distant and it made him sick to the core. Sure, he was upset to lose the old friend he had once had, but now she just wasn't the same. She wasn't the old Sakura who laughed and hugged freely – no, now she had become someone else, a wannabe, a gossiper. A liar.

And it hurt.

It was like losing a part of you. Something important.

Sasuke never knew he would be taking his friendship for granted; he never thought much of her to begin with, but after losing her, it weighed heavily on his heart.

And if it hurt this much for him...

How would it feel for Naruto?

They had been so close, laughed, played, fought. But each spat they had had brought them together. And just that factor linked them. They were like one big family. Not necessarily a loving family, but a close one at that.

He needed to speak with Naruto. It was the only way to throw away the regret and sorrows. The only way to get him out of an emotional state, to break his barriers, to keep him sane.

Yes, the only person who kept him sane, alive.

_Naruto._

He needed to speak with Naruto. The blonde was constantly on his mind, like an instinctual thing. It was beyond reason why he felt like this, and for a male at that.

But either way, he couldn't live without Naruto.

_Wait for me dobe._

He knew that without Naruto, there was no reason for being. And that hurt a lot, considering Sakura must have felt the exact same way.

_I'm coming._

He had to keep going, to find Naruto, to talk. To share his pain, to have a shoulder to lean on. To lend a shoulder to cry on. He needed to get there, and fast.

_Because-_

He hoped that Naruto was still sat at that tree, wrapped in the warmth of his jacket, waiting for him.

_Because-_

He prayed that the dobe would accept his words, would comfort him, would smile his usual smile, brighter than the sun.

_Because-_

He wanted to look into those endless blue eyes, hold that tanned skin close, brush away golden locks of hair from his eyes.

_-I love you._

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Please don't hate me for the cliff-hanger. I probably just wrote the longest chapter so far and ended up in a sobbing mess…okay, not that extreme, but I still wrote a very sad, yet happy chapter. Wait, I'm confusing myself…**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing, with just the extra boost, I managed to write a long one today. I really appreciate it. I hope everything goes well for Sasuke…wait, I'm the author…that doesn't make sense…**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I know I did. *Sai smile***

**Thank you for all your support, Chapter 18 will be posted as soon as I can.**


	18. Chapter 18: Confessions of a Raven

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Sorry, I couldn't update quickly! I'm feeling inspired today, since school's finally over! Holidays FTW! Whatever…

Thanks for being patient, if it was me, I would be sending death threats to the author if they didn't update…no I'm kidding, but you know what I mean…right…? Sorry about any changes in my writing style ^_^'

Note: I've changed my mind, and decided to lessen the drama for now, so everything is happy and good. There'll be fluff momentarily, but some drama ahead. The plot hasn't quite picked up yet I guess, so we'll see what happens later; for now everything shall be cute. But remember, plans change. *Insert evil laugh here* O.e

As promised, this chapter's note's in Chinese (simplified)! :D

**谢谢**

(Thank you)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 18: Confessions of a Raven**

* * *

It was official and Sasuke knew it. There was no going back; he had finally accepted the blindingly obvious truth. Why else would he allow another person to share his bed, have urges to touch and kiss? There was only one reason – and no matter how poetic he was being, it was like a dream.

_Love._

He loved the dobe, the usuratonkachi, the baka. Because he made him feel…

…_Alive_

Like no-one else. Naruto was the only one he opened his heart to, and the blonde was as easy to read as a book, never concealing his emotions.

And it wasn't fake.

_It was real._

And it wasn't a dream.

_It was reality._

He wanted to hold Naruto close, protect him from the dangers of the world, learn everything about him. And he was the only person he bothered to pay attention to.

He knew his favourite colour - orange. He knew his favourite food - ramen. Animal – fox. Naruto knew about him - that his favourite food was a tomato. But he wanted to know more. More about the dobe.

_Everything._

And there was nothing that would stop him from getting what he wanted. Not Sakura. Not his fangirls, not his family.

_No-one._

He heard Ino shouting at some girl, "Please, bitch." But didn't bother to pay attention. Any minute now, and he would be standing next to Naruto, his…his…

_-His love._

* * *

Blonde locks blew in the wind, sky blue eyes clouded, with a faraway look in them. Clouds of breath puffed from quivering, parted lips as the wind slowly became harsher.

But Naruto would bare the wind.

He had to wait for Sasuke to return.

No matter what.

Even if it killed him in the process – at least he would die happy. He couldn't stand not seeing Sasuke, praying for the raven to come back, to acknowledge him.

_And never leave him, like Sakura._

It was only then when he was startled from his thoughts, he could see a shadow in the distance.

And an all-too-familiar voice that cut him from his thoughts.

"…Naruto…"

* * *

Sasuke came forward, shrugging his hands from his pockets and breathing heavily from the sprint. He felt as if he'd run the marathon in only a matter of seconds.

But it felt so good, especially knowing that he'd finally reached his destination. And one thought played in his mind.

_It was worth it._

"…Naruto…"

Startled blue eyes locked with onyx ones, the haze dissipating away. Light dispersed from beyond the horizon, as the sun shone clearly above them.

It was cliché.

But he could ask for nothing more.

Sasuke shuffled to sit beside the blond, holding back the urge to cup his cheek, kiss the living daylights out of him, pin him to the floor and make love to him in the middle of school grounds.

Damn, that was a hot thought.

Moments passed, before Naruto breathed out. "…Sasuke."

Hearing his name from this beautiful person's lips made him shudder with pleasure, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks. Forget Uchiha pride, Naruto was most definitely a keeper.

"Dobe, I come all this way to make a speech and all you do is sit there?"

"Shut up…teme!" Naruto stuck out his tongue and grinned, forgetting all his worries and no longer drowning in sorrow. All the tension in his body just seemed to flow away – settling him.

"Naruto." He addressed the blond, "I have to tell you something."

Naruto bit his lip, hoping Sasuke didn't notice, and answered wearily, "Go on…"

"I don't know how to say this, and I feel like an idiot." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I feel like an idiot 24/7, come join the club." Naruto laughed, Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Just explain then, what you want to say that is."

"Explain, huh? Well I think of you all the time, every day, and I've been closed off for a while, detached you could say. But when I met you, it all went out the window. You're annoying, obnoxious, loud, slow, childish…"

Naruto winced as Sasuke continued,

"…But I still find myself loving you."

That was all it took. Naruto almost broke there and then. "…Wh…at?"

"I said it dobe, now I'm not repeating myself."

Naruto stared wide-eyed at the raven who had just given him his first confession. It wasn't a dream, right? If he pinched himself, he wouldn't wake up?

No, didn't look like it.

"I don't know what you me-."

Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's finger, pressing against his lips. "Then I'll show you."

Sasuke tilted his head and opened his mouth, holding Naruto's cheeks for leverage and pressing their lips together. The audacity of the situation made Naruto overwhelmed with shock.

Sasuke had just said he loved him.

And kissed him.

The bastard.

Yeah, this was definitely a dream, no excuses.

The blond felt himself being drawn in as the kiss deepened, he felt himself pulling Sasuke closer and gripping his hair as their tongues grazed each other, exploring, mapping their mouths out.

It was amazing, and there were no other words to explain it.

Not only that, but Sasuke was hard, and he could feel it pressing into his body as they closed all space between them. They'd already felt each other before, so even though the experience wasn't new, it brought new sensations, feelings, emotions.

And Naruto was swept away by this enchanting raven who had knocked him off his feet. It was mind blowing.

As they parted, Sasuke licked his lips, his eyes showing a look of satisfaction.

"_Now _do you get it, dobe?"

Naruto smirked – seriously, the bastard was rubbing off on him. So he replied with Sasuke's monotone phrase.

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's childishness and bent down to kiss him, taking tanned fingers with his own.

With his breath on Naruto's cheek, he spoke seductively, making remarks.

"Your hands are so soft." The raven whispered.

"Well…I play the piano, just so you know." Naruto was tempted to lick his lips.

"Hm, really?" He brought Naruto's hand to touch his crotch, "Well, I wonder what else your hands can do?"

Naruto felt the heat rising in his cheeks at the slight touch, which left a lot to the imagination and it made the blonde hot under the collar. But he definitely wasn't ready for going too far. He had to respond, and he had fallen for Sasuke too. He only hid it behind empty threats.

It was confusing – their relationship – because they were both male, it was wrong by default, like a friend zone. But the two had broken that barrier, and changed each other's lives.

"Teme…you're such a perv."

"Hn, that's what you get from hanging around Kakashi for so long." Sasuke joked; making Naruto laugh a little, no-one could disagree with that.

Sasuke felt a little uncomfortable, "Naruto…what do you…_think_ of me?" It was a simple question, but Sasuke felt as if he'd let go of his pride for a _whole minute_. Now that was a record.

"…"

"Naruto?"

"I like you."

"What?"

"I said I like you, you unfeeling bastard." Naruto looked away, trying not to blush. He didn't want to be cute; he wasn't some fucking girl, and believe it or not, he had a dick. Which meant he was male. Which meant that he wasn't supposed to be cute.

That was _Naruto's_ logic anyway.

But Sasuke thought otherwise.

To him, the blonde was cute _and_ sexy, attractive in more ways than one. And it made him want to touch the blond.

Only then did Naruto notice the closeness between them, and that his hand still lay between Sasuke's legs. He scrambled away, but paused as Sasuke shifted, pushing him down and hovering over him, kissing his lips.

The raven licked Naruto's bottom lip, taking immediate entrance. Said blonde gasped, mewling and yelping at the feeling of being dominated. He didn't like it and there was no way he'd submit to this bastardly Uchiha, whom was now kissing him senseless.

"Dobe, don't struggle, you'll only hurt yourself."

"Shut up, bastard."

"Usuratonkachi."

"Douche bag."

"Hn."

Sasuke smirked and climbed between Naruto's legs, ignoring any audience the two had gathered, and rubbed himself against Naruto. The blonde's eyes widened in shock and terror. Sasuke was practically dry humping…grinding, whatever, into him and fully erect. The bulge in his pants said so. Sasuke looked horny as fuck, like an animal in heat.

And Naruto feared for his virginity.

Sasuke stopped, licking his lips, inches from Naruto's face. "Not here."

"You don't say, bastard." Naruto retorted, ready to lecture and preach to Sasuke for practically assaulting him in the middle of school.

Not that it could be called assault, since he was most definitely willing.

"I wanna take you to my bedroom right now." Sasuke said, ready to drag Naruto into his bed and do it. Literally.

"Teme!"

"So what are we?" The raven asked, impassive.

"The feeling's mutual."

"Boyfriends?"

"Sounds fine to me." Naruto laughed.

"Boyfriends it is, then."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Ah, again sorry for late updates. But now it's holidays, soooo I'll update regularly if possible :D**

**I hope this chapter was satisfying after the long wait. And yes, two days to me is a long wait…*cough***

**This chapter's of considerable length, I suppose. Just wanted to make up for the absence.**

**Thanks everyone for the reviews 'n all, I couldn't be happier. C'mon and make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world! Wait…that's Rihanna's lines…shit.**

**Thanks so much, Chapter 19 will come out soooooon!**


	19. Chapter 19: Games Aren't Just For Kids

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thank you for all the reviews! :3 Now I'm finally on holiday, I have more time to update! Hip-hip hooray! .

Finally in this chapter we have S-M-U-T! And…wait, what does that spell again? XD

Yes, smut. So if you're too young to read this, I advise you to skip this chapter or just not read it. And smut means lemons and lemons means smex and that means…wait what does that mean again? It means mature content, involving Sasuke and Naruto! So please don't read this unless you are of suitable age…otherwise you'll be scarred for life. O.o Been there, done that, didn't get the t-shirt to prove it. Damn.

And if you're wondering why smut is happening so quickly, then it's simple really: Sasuke and Naruto have loved each other for ages, but were in denial. So whether their dating or not, they've still subconsciously been waiting for ages ;D

_And they are _NOT_ underage!_

**Warning for this chapter**: Male/Male sexual intercourse, not for younger readers, like me…oops, I guess I wasn't supposed to say that. Jk, jk ;D

But yeah, explicitly for mature readers. So don't say you weren't warned. *Sasuke smirk* I'm not making this too explicit, just to be safe, but if it's not satisfying enough, I'll write more lemons later on!

German today!

**Danke!**

(Thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 19: Games Aren't Just For Kids**

* * *

"Hey dobe, wanna come over today?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow, a smirk seductively marring his features. The late afternoon sun shone overhead, indicating that it was getting late.

"Hm, I don't know…" The blond teased, a grin spread over his face; his eyes lighting up with enthusiasm, "Is anyone home?"

"Hn, no-one's home. We'll have the whole place to ourselves. What do you say, usuratonkachi?"

"Alright then, teme. Lead the way."

Sasuke looked satisfied as he gazed into endless blue eyes. Leaning down for a kiss, he swiftly captured awaiting lips with his own as their fingers laced together, hands intertwined.

"Dobe, you're so difficult." The raven sighed.

"Love you too, teme!" Naruto stuck out his tongue playfully and they continued on their way to Sasuke's house. This would most definitely be the best day of their lives.

And the best part of it all:

_They were together._

* * *

"Holy shit! You live here?!"

Naruto gaped at the huge mansion towering above them – laced curtains, oversized crystal-clear windows, gates and all. It was one of the most expensive-looking, fancy houses the blonde had ever seen in his life.

"Hn. Close your mouth dobe, or I'll catch your stupidity."

"Fuck you, teme!" If there was a table loitering around somewhere, he'd definitely flip it.

"Offer?"

"Do you want it to be?" Naruto tilted his head like a fox.

"Maybe I do."

"Then nope!"

Sasuke breathed a sigh while the blonde laughed to himself. Naruto mused: he was glad that even though they were dating; it wasn't awkward. It was normal, like old times. And even though insults were thrown left, right and centre, they were only empty threats. In truth, the insults were displays of affection.

And though neither would admit it,

_They loved it._

* * *

Upon entering Sasuke's house, Naruto thought he'd die of over-exertion. He had opened his mouth so wide that he was sure he'd damaged his face beyond repair. His jaw had practically hit the floor and made a huge crater in it, at that.

"Kami-sama…"

A vein ticked on Sasuke's pale forehead, "Usuratonkachi. What did I _tell_ you?"

"To…never talk with my mouth full?" Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"No, yes, that too, but not in this context." Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Listen, gape one more time and I'm chucking you out, got that?"

"Yes sir!" Naruto raised his hand to his head in mock salute, before reaching up and pecking his boyfriend on the cheek. Sasuke felt the heat rise to his face and looked away, turning to head up the stairs.

"C'mon dobe."

Naruto eagerly followed behind Sasuke, concealing the overwhelming blush on his cheeks. They were going to his bedroom, after all.

* * *

The blond and the raven walked into Sasuke's room, casually chatting between one another as they closed the door behind them. "Sasuke…do you love me?"

"What? Why are you asking?"

"It doesn't matter, just answer my question."

"I love you."

"Hn." Naruto winked and mused to himself, Sasuke loved him and that was all he needed. "Kiss me then."

The raven felt himself blush a little, Naruto always knew how to get him hot under the collar – in more ways than one. He leaned forward, cupping Naruto's tanned cheek and his thumb traced the scars on his tanned skin. He let his tongue drift over Naruto's lips, before shifting forward, snaking his arms around his dobe's waist.

Naruto's hands slipped around Sasuke's neck, gently fisting midnight locks of hair. Their tongues moved together, dancing in complete unison.

Feeling his confidence rise, Sasuke let his hands slide up Naruto's shirt, to touch his chest. He drew circles over Naruto's nipples, ghosting them over his body. Earning a gasp and a moan from said blonde allowed him further entrance and he let his tongue plunge into Naruto's mouth. He shoved Naruto against the door and ground into him, rubbing into his crotch and rocking his hips.

His other hand found its way to Naruto's back, slowly travelling further towards the blonde's clothed backside. He rubbed circles, massaging Naruto's behind and pulling him closer.

They parted for air before bringing their bodies tighter together and closing the gap between them, kissing fiercely, passionately. Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the ass and shoved a knee between his legs. The blond moaned and bucked his hips subconsciously.

"S-Sasuke…what-?!"

"Naru, I wanna make love to you."

Naruto felt his cheeks set fire as Sasuke began to suck on his pulse, effectively grinding into his crotch. He felt himself twitch as his pants suddenly became all-too-tight, Sasuke was pitching a tent through his jeans that hugged him in all the right places.

Sasuke held his erection through his jeans and rubbed it against Naruto's thigh, feeling himself pulse through the material of his clothing.

Sasuke grunted as Naruto pressed back against him and they began a slow, pleasurable grind, vaguely remembering the times they'd shared in Sakura's sleepover.

"Ahn…b-but…"

Naruto let Sasuke hump him, rubbing him in all his sensitive areas as he became increasingly hard. The raven let his hand fall to Naruto's trousers and he unzipped them painfully slowly, before opening the waistband of his boxers. Naruto's eyes widened and he blushed as Sasuke ventured into unknown territory.

Pale fingers gripped Naruto's member; he leaned against the door for support, covering his mouth to stifle a moan of pleasure. Sasuke let his tongue trail over Naruto's lips, over the side of his face, meeting to kiss his eyelids. The blonde melded into the touch and let Sasuke dominate him entirely, he loved submitting to his every touch, movement, feeling – it brought new sensations, emotions.

Sasuke's slender fingers stroked his length, feeling the underside of his crotch and gripping his balls. Naruto shuddered.

"Ah…"

"Naruto."

Sasuke raised Naruto's hand and brought it to his jeans, pressing down and grunting. The blond nodded in acknowledgement and let his fingers slip into Sasuke's pants. It felt strange, but right. And it felt _good._

The raven let out a breath moan, followed by a hiss of contentment as Naruto's fingers travelled over his cock. He let his head fall to the crook of Naruto's neck as he furiously rubbed his dobe, receiving pleasure all the while.

His eyebrows furrowed in concentration as Naruto flushed deeply, panting like a dog…in heat. Their lips met again in a fierce, mind-blowing kiss, engulfed in each other's warmth. Sasuke lowered Naruto's pants, letting his fully erect shaft spring into place. He licked his lips in satisfaction, making the blonde blush. He brought his mouth to a tanned earlobe and whispered in a seductive voice.

"You're hard."

Just the sound of Sasuke's voice made Naruto moan; almost made him cream his pants, and it felt…breathtaking. Breathtaking because he had his boyfriend touching him in places that he never knew existed. Breathtaking because they were leaning against Sasuke's door, in Sasuke's room and Sasuke's delectable scent was all over him.

"Ah…S-S'uke…"

"Ngh, Naruto, faster."

Sasuke's voice was demanding and in control, and who was Naruto to deny his lover? He let his skilled fingers curl around the tip of Sasuke's head and smear pre-cum down his length. The raven grunted and continued his work on Naruto.

"…Hah…"

Sasuke licked and sucked at a pert nipple, making Naruto writhe beneath his every touch.

"…ah."

The raven squeezed Naruto, feeling him buck forward while they held each other close. Their mouths met in a swift kiss, before parting for air and kissing again.

"Naruto, let's do it."

"Ah…but…hn…"

"Ngh, I want to feel you. I love you dobe."

Naruto froze, finally realising exactly what Sasuke wanted and mentally slapping himself for not getting a grip on the situation.

"Teme…"

"You know you love me." Sasuke teased, feeling a sense of superiority.

"Yeah…you sneaky bastard…"

"So that's a yes?"

"Hm, I don't know…it might be~"

Sasuke felt his patience snap, and he had to hold himself back before he lost control. "Dobe…"

"Alright teme, take me then."

Sasuke didn't even wait for Naruto to finish his sentence, before capturing his lips and smothering his neck in kisses and bites. Before they knew it, they were both being guided towards a very convenient bed. Sasuke pushed Naruto down, hovering over him with a smirk on his face.

The blond watched as Sasuke removed his shirt and climbed onto the bed, pants undone and hair loosely framing his face. Neither could remember when they had decided to have sex, but before they knew it, crotches were grinding, skin on skin moving against each other and moans filled the room.

"Naru…spread your legs."

"I'm spreading them bastard!"

"No you're not."

"Am!"

Sasuke held onto Naruto's thighs and climbed between his legs. He felt Naruto's aching anatomy and rubbed him soothingly, possessively. He used his slicked fingers to prepare the blond, until his brows lost all tension, and instead of pain, came pleasure.

"Ahh…Sasuke…hurry up…"

"Hn."

The raven rubbed himself before plunging into Naruto's entrance and feeling his eyes roll back in his head. He felt heat envelop him, until he was completely sheathed in his dobe.

"Ahh!"

"So tight…relax, Naru. Does it hurt?"

"A…little. Move."

Sasuke kissed him on the head and pulled out, before slowly sliding forward, rocking his hips like waves. Naruto clung to his back, rolling his body against Sasuke's, until they formed a steady rhythm of pants and moans.

"H-harder…ahh…"

"Naruto…"

The bed moved beneath them as their bodies collided together, becoming one. Connecting with each other. Sasuke let his fingers trace Naruto's member as they pushed, falling deeper and deeper into each other.

"Ah! Ah-ahh…"

"Nngh…" Sasuke felt Naruto contract around him and angled his thrusts to the side, instantly hitting a spot that made the blonde see stars. He froze when Naruto threw his head back with a loud sound.

"Did that hurt?" He asked, concern marring his features.

"No…do it again…it feels good."

Realising that he'd hit Naruto's prostate, Sasuke abused the spot, making Naruto moan and cling to him, bringing their bodies so close that their chests touched.

"Naruto…can't hold out."

"S-same…ah…coming…!"

They gripped each other before releasing. Sasuke emptied his load deep inside his lover, filling him with his essence and they rolled over panting.

"That was…good…"

"Hn." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto. He loved him and it wasn't just physical attraction, nor was it lust. No words needed to be said.

A blanket of darkness covered the sky as they climbed into bed, naked and warm. Even if it was uncomfortable, sweaty and wet, it was comforting and made them feel whole.

Naruto fell asleep against Sasuke's chest, tightly in his arms. The raven pecked him on the head, stroking his golden locks and whispered in his sleeping ear.

"I love you, Naru."

* * *

**To be continued…**

**As I've said, I didn't want to make this too mature, just in case! Mainly fluff and lots of romance. Hehe~ I can't believe it...this is my longest chapter by far...and it's smut...*looks down, blushing* Now what do you want to happen?**

**Let's wait and see, shall we? *****laughs and runs around flipping tables***

**Just…don't ask…**

**Review and spread the love! Um...yeah...**

**Look forward to chapter 20~**


	20. Chapter 20: It's Never Too Late

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Merry Christmas everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers for your continued support. You know who you are. Hehe~ I've always wanted to say that. Don't even ask why…Back to school this chapter! I received a few negative comments, but I'm fine, don't worry about me *tears up*

20th chapter already? It seems like I only started this fic yesterday…*reminisces about how time flies…* On another note, there'll be fluff this chapter :) Hopefully not too cheesy~

I'm not sure how long this fic will go on for…I just have so many ideas~ But I don't want to make it last too long, otherwise I'll just start rambling. But if it's too short then…Arrghh, I'm making dialogue with myself again!

Guess what?! (What?) I'm a beta-reader now! Finally, after a long month's wait, I finally get to be a beta! Visit my beta profile if you require any assistance in editing a chapter of yours! Wow, I sound like a businessman…got to get that looked up…Anyways, I would love to receive requests for beta-ing (beta-ing, is that even a word? Or is it beta'ing…? Wait…who cares?!) and I appreciate anyone's work, regardless of their fandom, level of skill etc, etc…I'm not exactly the best author in the world XD That's for sure! On to the main topic, if you request assistance in editing chapters, don't hesitate to PM me. I don't bite…hard…

*awkward silence yet again*

Don't mind me...

_Please be aware that there is suggestive language, and mature thoughts in this chapter_ XP

Thanks for reading! Italian today! :D

**Grazie!**

(Thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 20: It's Never Too Late**

* * *

Sakura watched from her bedroom window as the sun rose over the horizon. The sky lit up in shades of blue, hues and undertones of dark colours spreading across the world. She sighed, her eyes slightly puffy around the outside of her eyelids – it was early morning and she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep.

And her lack of sleep was mainly due to the fact that she'd had the truth thrown in her face like sand in her eyes.

And just like sand, it hurt.

No matter how much she tried to think, tried to get over it, her progress was all in vain. Even Ino, whom was her best friend, closest friend, _most trusted_ friend, didn't want to speak to her anymore. What else could she do? It was too late to apologise, wasn't it?

Pink locks of hair cascaded down her back, falling around her shoulders as she combed through the thin masses of curls. All this thinking was definitely unhealthy.

In one day, she'd lost everything – her best friends, her 'crush', her trust. The last thing on her mind was her popularity. For all she cared, that might as well have been crushed the minute she turned her back on Sasuke and Naruto.

Bringing her pillow to her face, she breathed in a long breath. It was time to stop wallowing in sadness and get up, let the past be past and move on.

The only question was:

_How?_

* * *

Long, tanned arms stretched out, far and wide. A yawn sounded throughout the room and bleary blue eyes attempted to open.

The first thing Naruto noticed was that he wasn't in his room. The second thing he noticed was that the bed was warm and he'd just accidentally smacked something in the face when he stretched. The third thing he noticed was that someone was sleeping next to him. Naked.

Naruto's shriek could be heard by Kiba, who was walking Akamaru along, three blocks away.

"Keep it down, dobe." Sasuke grunted, eyes hazily opening, his brows furrowed with annoyance. The blond let his brain function for a while, trying to remember what transpired last night.

His face flushed bright red.

He'd remembered alright. And he'd remembered rather vividly at that.

Trying not to make himself look any more like an idiot, he stopped flailing his arms and lay back down on the pillow, edging further from Sasuke. Instinctually, he pulled the bedsheets up to his stomach and moved back. Sasuke smirked and grabbed him by the arm, making him fully aware of just how naked they were, then pulled him against his chest.

"Hiding, dobe? Don't worry, I'm sure I've seen enough of your-."

Naruto flushed furiously, before bringing his hand to his boyfriend's mouth. "Shut up, pervert."

"Hn."

Sasuke focused his endless onyx eyes on the clock beside his bed, only to find that they had hours before it was time to get up.

"Naruto."

"…Yaa?" The blonde was too busy wiping sleeping dust from his eyes to respond properly.

"You don't regret it, do you?"

Naruto's eyes widened as he registered what Sasuke was implying. Was it because he just woke up, or was his brain just not working today?

"No! 'Course not! Why? Do you?"

"No, I don't. " Sasuke stated, his eyes unwavering, "Have you done anything with anyone else before?"

Naruto hid his face, to avoid showing his blush. "N-no, you?"

"I love you." The raven spoke, smirking, "So why would I want anyone else?"

Naruto was sure his cheeks had caught fire by now, as his lips were captured by his boyfriend's. The kiss was slow, the velvety feel of their lips melding together making them feel comfort.

Naruto opened his eyes to see Sasuke's face, released of all tension; eyelashes casting shadows over his features. Sasuke's tongue swept over his bottom lip, tracing his every movement as they moved closer together.

By the time they had decided to get up and burst their little bubble of happiness, they were almost late.

Sasuke watched intently as Naruto hurriedly buttoned his shirt and zipped his pants. His hair was dishevelled – loose golden locks falling over his face. Only then did he notice Naruto was only inches shorter than him. He could remember every curve of his blonde's body, the way his skin felt soft beneath his touch. How Naruto groaned at the loss of warmth when he pulled out of him.

Shit, that was an arousing thought.

Seeing Naruto in the early morning was like seeing him in a whole different light. Especially since he had that afterglow, and hair that practically screamed 'I just had the best fuck of my life and now belong to Uchiha Sasuke'.

He was of considerably tall height, and had small muscles on his arms, despite his slightly feminine waist. Sasuke was inches taller and paler; he was slender and lean, but only to a certain degree. Their looks contrasted. Their personalities contrasted. But in some way, they fit together. In more ways than one. Their relationship definitely backed up the phrase 'opposites attract'.

Even though no-one said it,

It was perfect.

_And nothing could ruin that._

* * *

Sakura strolled into school that morning, looking like a zombie that had just risen from the dead. Her pink locks were tied messily into a ponytail on her head, and her eyes were drooped, sleeping bags beneath them.

Kiba didn't fail to comment on her appearance, making Ino snicker. That morning though, Sakura didn't bother to retort to their comments and simply let them pass as if no-one had said them in the first place.

She was much too focused on finding a way to apologise. All she had to do was say 'sorry', yet she couldn't. It was too hard to say, and what if they didn't forgive her?

What if all her thoughts were in vain?

She looked around at her friends – some locking hands, some smiling, _some wolfing down food._

Three guesses for who that was and two don't count.

Everyone was content – Gaara and Neji, Kiba and Hinata. Friends chatting together. She wondered why she'd missed this happiness. And then she realised that the sleepover _she'd_ hosted was the original tie that helped everyone discover their feelings. Though, subconsciously, that was her aim.

Ino watched her as she thought to herself. The blonde girl felt upset for the friend she'd held close to her heart since childhood and wished her all the best of luck.

_Ganbatte ne, Sakura._

But before any of them were ready, Sasuke and Naruto walked into school, side by side, hands interlaced, and a triumphant look on their features.

Sakura bit her lip.

_Ganbatte._

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Sorry if I've used any Japanese incorrectly, or worded it wrong. Ganbatte is literally 'Good luck', when translated from Japanese to English (I hope...) *****bites lip nervously***

**I'm so eager to write the next chapter, I wanna start right now.**

***starts instantly***

**I can't wait to start work as a beta also. So once again, if I can help with anything, please let me know! I never fail to check my PM inbox 3 times a day. XD**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! And Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year to you all!**

**Chapter 21 will be posted next!**


	21. Chapter 21: Making Amends

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thank you for all your reviews! My life is complete! Uh huh…anyways, I've been in turmoil and arguing with myself over the correct spelling of the word 'blonde'. Some say that the English spelling is blonde and the American spelling is blond. Others say that the feminine term has an 'e' whereas the masculine term doesn't. I've always spelt it with an 'e'…oh well…it doesn't matter, right…?

-Silence-

**Update**: Thanks for the clarification about blond vs. blonde. My fics are actually undergoing a major editing process, so I might as well change that along the way! On chapter 11 I put chapter 12 as the title and didn't even notice until I went through and edited it! And I made a mistake in this chapter!

Thanks to all guest reviewers! I read your reviews and take all your thoughts into consideration, even if I can't reply!

I'm thinking that this fic will end in a few chapters, like around chapter 25 or so…*starts crying* WHY? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO END LIKE THIS?

Calm down, breathe, breathe…

Irish today! :)

**Go raibh maith agat!**

(Thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 21: Making Amends**

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto strolled into school, hand in hand, a look of content on their features as they headed towards the gang. They would cross their fingers and hope for the best reaction to their interesting piece of news; praying that rabid fangirls wouldn't cause an untimely death on school premises.

Sakura bit her lip, nervously fiddling with her fingers. When the two lovers spotted her, they stopped dead in their tracks. The raven scowled, all traces of happiness dissipating from his features; a frown marring them instead.

Naruto looked away awkwardly. He didn't know what to do, what to say. This girl had practically made his life Hell, and made him relive the past experiences he would much rather forget.

But he still couldn't hate her. They'd been together since childhood, made memories together, caused trouble together. Sakura was one of the few people Naruto could trust as a child. But since the day she threw everything away, it was hard to get that trust back.

And Naruto wasn't sure what he wanted. Did he want her friendship? Or did he want to let her go? Probably the latter. But then Sakura did something unexpected.

She fisted her hands together, walked up to Naruto…and hugged him.

The blonde shrugged awkwardly as she draped her arms around him, a single tear falling from her eyes. More tears cascaded down her cheeks, until her body wracked with sobs and she began to cry.

"…I-I'm…I'm…so…rry…"

Seeing their prideful pink haired friend break down in tears made everyone feel emotion. She was always strong – the leader of the pack, and seeing her lose it was saddening.

"I'm…sorry…I'm sorry…I-I…"

Before Naruto could react, she pulled away and untied her waist-long hair, tumbling down to her hips. She put her hand in her pocket and shakily pulled out a pair of scissors. She closed her eyes.

And then, with one single swipe, she brought the scissors to he hair.

And cut.

Pink locks tumbled to the ground. Sakura opened her eyelids, her hair reduced in length; now reaching just below her shoulders. Ino gasped. The pinkette had always took pride in her hair and when they were younger, they would compare and see who could get their hair to grow longer.

It was Sakura's pride and joy, what made her admire her beauty, what brought out her happiness. And she'd just let it go.

"I'm starting again." She spoke, her voice still hoarse and her eyes watery, "I hope…you can forgive me…I made a mistake. I let go of the ones I loved, I took away your happiness. And now I'm starting again. I'm going to let go of every past mistake. I need to understand…learn, be the same girl I used to be." She finished, her eyes filling with tears.

"That's the Sakura I know and love." Ino spoke up.

"New revelations? I like it." Kiba teased, making Hinata sniffle and Sakura choke a laugh.

"I forgive Sakura." Naruto said, everyone turning to face him. "What? Quit staring." Sasuke nodded in agreement, not liking everyone's eyes on his dobe. Possessive, perverted bastard. But Naruto loved it.

"Thanks, guys. I'm gonna start again; tell all those girls to stop bitching about others' lives and get on with their own. If only someone had told me that long ago, I would've woken up from my dreams and finally saw the reality."

Everyone smiled at this. "Why didn't you ask? If you had asked us to tell you that, I'm sure we wouldn't have hesitated." A raven spoke.

"Someone hit Sai."

They all laughed and then turned to Naruto and Sasuke, who were standing much too close for comfort. Wait, was Sasuke's hand on Naruto's ass? No, must've been a trick of the light…

"Naruto…are you and Sasuke…?"

The blond flushed, but Sasuke answered for him.

"Me and the dobe are together."

There were a few shocked gasps. "But I thought you two hated each other?" Kiba asked.

Ino squealed a little – deep inside she liked this fact, in her past life, she was _definitely _a yaoi fangirl. "You two aren't dating 'til I say you are."

"Hn?" Though Sasuke's question was ignored.

"Let's, all of us, go out to eat! Now that all this mess is cleared up, this afternoon we'll go to Ichiraku's ramen!"

Sasuke glanced at Naruto, who was already drooling at the thought.

"On second thought, maybe we should go somewhere else…"

That's when Kakashi walked by, holding his little book, suspiciously on time. "Maa, maa, going out to eat without inviting me? I'm hurt." Kakashi wiped away fake tears for emphasis.

"This afternoon then!" Everyone agreed.

"Consider it a date." Kakashi chuckled.

"Kakashi!"

A date it is.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Thank you for reading~! I kind of like the way this chapter ended. Don't ask what happened to Sakura's hair…I don't know myself…**

**A little bit short, but I hope it will suffice! I remember saying that before; can't quite put my finger on it though…As I said, this fic might not last much longer. Though I have ideas for the upcoming chapters, I don't want it to drag on. Next chapter is the date, maybe followed by a lemon or so after that...hehe~**

**Chapter 22 will be posted soon!**


	22. Chapter 22: A Date It Is

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Omgomgomg 200 reviews?! I seriously love you guys! *Hugs and gives cookies* Thank you sooo much for all your support…I can't express how happy I am in words…I really never thought I'd get any reviews at all. And because of this I'll do my best! Update verrry soon! Ganbatte!

By the way, while I was editing through, I read my last chapter and it said 'Sasuke wiped away fake tears for emphasis', when what I really meant to say was 'Kakashi wiped away fake tears for emphasis'. When I read that sentence, I was literally like: W.T.F? So for all you who thought Sasuke was having an OOC moment, blame it on the typos. And for those who didn't even notice – join the club! Not that there is one! I've corrected it now. Phew.

Sasuke's possessive in this fic – in case you haven't noticed and he's a little perverted… ;D

Warning for this chapter: Pervert Kakashi…no more needs to be said.

Hungarian this time!

**Köszönöm!**

(Thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 22: A Date It Is**

* * *

Afternoon came quicker than anyone expected. Classes had flown by and the gang was dreading their 'date'. Especially since a certain silver haired man was tagging along. And unfortunately, there was no getting rid of him.

As soon as classes had ended, they waited at the gates for everyone to arrive. As usual, Kakashi was late as ever, muttering about 'being lost on the path of life'. His excuses were ignored and they left for the restaurant.

"Since we've decided we're not going to Ichiraku's because someone here will cost us the Earth…" Ino pointedly looked at Naruto, who looked like a kicked puppy, "…where should we go?"

"I'm not going unless there's ramen." Naruto pouted, puffing his cheeks.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, he was just as childish. "I'm not going unless the dobe's going."

"Fine, we'll go someplace that has ramen _and _other food." Ino decided, laughing inwardly.

Kakashi smiled to himself from beneath his little book. _Today was definitely going to be fun._

* * *

They made it to a small restaurant along the road from Konoha H. Naruto was practically bouncing in his seat as the waitress came along and gave them all a menu.

Once everyone's orders were placed and everyone was sipping on their respective drinks, Kakashi decided to make _casual conversation._

"So Naruto…is Sasuke good in bed?"

The blond choked on his drink, beginning a coughing fit. Sasuke glared and carefully placed his glass on the table. Sakura and Ino became a slight shade of red. Kiba laughed at Naruto's reaction, from beside Hinata and Kankuro, and as Kakashi opened his mouth to speak, he covered his ears.

"I wonder…how many times have you done it? Is Sasuke big?"

"Remind me again why we are discussing this?" The raven burnt a hole straight through Kakashi with his eyes, forcing the heat away from his pale cheeks. Said man ignored Sasuke completely and continued.

"Maa, you should read the Icha Icha series. They have some very interesting positions you could tr-."

"Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, his voice still hoarse from coughing his lungs out. The rest of them had gone awfully quiet. Gaara and Neji remained unfazed, seemingly lost in their indifferent world.

"What? I was just stating that you need to be sexually acti-."

"Kakashi, just shut…up…" Naruto wheezed, forcing himself to remember to breathe.

Seeing trouble begin to stir, the waitress hurried over with everyone's orders. As Naruto began to gulp down the noodles at blinding speed, his chopsticks became a blur. The blond licked a single strand of ramen from his lips.

Sasuke bit back the urge to place his hand on his boyfriend's thigh and lick that piece of ramen away from his mouth for him.

Oh yes, that would be good.

Amused with his work, Kakashi picked up his book and continued reading. Kiba tried not to snort with laughter, mixed with disgust.

"Well…if Sasuke's that bad that you don't want to talk about it…"

A vein ticked in Sasuke's head and his aura darkened.

"He's not bad." Naruto said, instantly regretting what he'd just let slip. The blond had practically dug his own grave.

Kakashi rose an eyebrow. "Hm?"

Sasuke wanted to punch his usuratonkachi for his idiocy…but then kiss it better, of course. The raven was strongly against violence towards his dobe.

Kakashi let it drop; if he probed any further, he knew that Sasuke would snap and go on a killing rampage.

"Ahem." Choji coughed – these people were disturbing his full course meal.

Sai snickered darkly, "Dickless."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Who said I was talking to you?"

Realising his mistake, Naruto's cheeks brightened and his brows furrowed with anger. "Sai!"

"Um, maybe we should all calm down…" Sakura laughed nervously. She was glad that she'd been forgiven, even if their trust hadn't been regained. She hadn't been forgiven completely. But it was good enough. And she was thankful for that.

"Sakura's right…" Ino chided in sheepishly, a ginger smile on her face.

Naruto continued babbling on about 'being surrounded by perverts', and since no-one would shut him up, Sasuke decided to take action. He grabbed the blond by the shoulders.

"Shut up."

And kissed him deeply on the lips. As soon as their lips met, Naruto's mouth snapped closed and he stopped babbling nonsense, becoming an active participant in the kiss.

Sasuke's hand wound around his boyfriend's waist, gently settling on his clothed ass.

They parted, tongues connecting as their mouths drew away. Only then did Naruto notice the hard object against his side. They sat back down, pretending nothing happened. Kakashi smirked triumphantly from beneath his mask.

As Naruto finished his dessert, he licked the spoon, making Sasuke imagine that it was a certain part of his anatomy the blond was licking instead.

All the girls sat at the table…no, all the girls in the room were bright red and stuttering. Hinata looked as if she would swell up and die. The males in the room looked away – except for a few. Gaara and Neji were staring emotionlessly as usual. By the time everyone had finished, they were all exhausted beyond belief.

In Sasuke's mind, the only thing he was thinking was what he would do to his dobe later on.

"Hn, usuratonkachi, come to my house tonight."

Naruto blushed. "Alright, teme."

And to tell the truth, the raven couldn't wait.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I sense a lemon on the horizon~! Sorry this chapter's a little short – it's mainly for the humour and a prelude for the chapters to come. Thank you for all the reviews, some of them are really intriguing! Some leave me rolling on the floor laughing…literally…**

**XD**

**Chapter 23 will be posted next!**


	23. Chapter 23: Tease!

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Early update! Thank you everyone! I never thought I'd be able to get this far. You guys keep me on my toes, you know? I'm so grateful – it's hard to put this into words, I guess. Somehow, I think this fic might be longer than expected… :D

Random Note: Anyway, I haven't had any requests for beta-reading yet, BUT check out a fic I beta'd for…it's a oneshot called 'Some things cannot be unseen' by 'TvdLuverr', for fans of the Vampire Diaries! It's a collaborative piece that we came up with at school randomly XD

_**Lemon**__ in this chapter!_ I'm not gonna make anything _way too _explicit, though please make sure you're old enough to be reading this. I don't wanna scar anyone for life XD

Romanian :)

**Vă mul****ț****umim!**

(Thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 23: Tease…!**

* * *

After ditching the gang for…reasons, Sasuke led the way to his house, Naruto in toe. Before they even opened the door, they were already making out, fumbling with the keys.

"Hurry up, teme."

"Hn." The raven smirked, sometimes his dobe could be so impatient. But he liked that, of course.

Throwing the door open, they hurried up the stairs towards the bedroom, never parting from each other's lips. Sasuke locked the door behind him and before Naruto knew it, he was on the bed.

That's when the phone rang. The raven sighed and answered it, after a lot of coercing and persuasion from the blond.

"What?" Was his eloquent reply.

While his boyfriend was on the phone, Naruto decided to tease him a little. Slowly, he brought his hands to his chest, sliding them down to the hemline of his shirt before trailing them up, tracing circles, then moving down to his abdomen and tanned torso.

He watched Sasuke, whose eyes were trained on his fingers, watching intently. The raven was clearly having trouble containing himself from ravishing Naruto then and there.

But today, Naruto wanted to be a tease.

He let his hands hover over the waistline of his pants, before yawning blatantly. Tanned fingers moved over his thigh, almost causing Sasuke to moan. The blond grinned triumphantly, closing his eyes.

Then he heard the phone being put down and felt the bed shift. Sasuke had a strange glint in his eyes as he leaned over Naruto, shirt unbuttoned, and pants undone.

He leaned down to the blond's earlobe and whispered, purring slightly.

"Tease."

He bit Naruto's earlobe, tracing his tongue over the shell of his tanned ear. Said blond couldn't help but let out a breathy moan. Then, with a predatory glint in his onyx pupils, Sasuke moved forward and flicked his tongue over Naruto's nipple, paying close attention to him. He let his own shirt slide of and pushed forward, until their bodies moved flush against each other.

Biting, sucking, licking.

Naruto wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's slender, pale skin and pulled him closer, his nails tracing lines on Sasuke's back. Meanwhile, Sasuke's hand travelled down to Naruto's crotch, gently rubbing and making the blond elicit a moan.

"…Ah…"

Sasuke spread Naruto's legs and moved between them, gently humping him. He unbuckled his denim jeans and slid them off effortlessly – Naruto gaped in awe, he'd never seen someone flawlessly take off jeans like that before; to him, it was practically impossible to get them off anyway.

He then found himself being slowly stripped of his remaining clothing. Though Sasuke remained in his boxers – it was his turn to have a little fun.

Instead of taking them off, he patiently waited, making Naruto shiver with anticipation.

"Teme…" The blond growled.

"Hm? What is it, dobe?" He played innocent.

"You…!"

He smirked – this was much more fun than he expected. "How about you help me a little?" The look in his eyes made Naruto fear for his life.

Slowly, he raised the blonde's hand and placed it on his aching, clothed crotch, moaning as he pressed the hand closer into his own cock. Naruto felt himself grow impatient and become wet.

The raven continued making circles with Naruto's fingers, before gradually transitioning, and moving them to the v-line of his waist. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and tugged away Sasuke's remaining clothing and kissed him.

Sasuke's possessive mouth dominated his, as he slid his tongue against Naruto's and began to grind his aching shaft against the blond's.

Naruto hissed and let out a strange 'mewl' as Sasuke rubbed his body into him. It was so intimate, private, only the two of them. That was when Sasuke broke away and trailed kisses down Naruto's body, pausing at his erection, smeared with pre-cum.

"…W-wha?" Naruto was abruptly stopped when Sasuke took him into his mouth, engulfing his length, and enveloping him in the heat of his mouth. He breathed, gently deep-throating him and letting his fingers ghost over tanned thighs.

Naruto moaned – he definitely wouldn't last long with Sasuke pleasuring him like this.

Sasuke smirked and hummed over the blond's cock, before feeling him tremble and cry something similar to 'coming'. Naruto subconsciously bucked into Sasuke's mouth as he rode out his orgasm, Sasuke milking him to completion and swallowing.

He let Naruto fall away from him, limp, before rubbing him once again. Then, unexpectedly, Naruto reversed their positions and let his hand rub Sasuke.

As the raven opened his mouth to protest, Naruto spoke. "Shh, I want to."

He licked the tip of Sasuke's leaking head and let his tongue tickle him, moving down his entire package. Naruto held it, before bringing his entire mouth over the thickness and swallowing. Sasuke moaned as he was compressed in his lover's mouth. He hissed and grunted, bucking his hips into Naruto – trying his utmost not to thrash and choke him to death.

"C-can't hold out…"

Sasuke released in the other's mouth, spurting his essence. When he was done, he wiped Naruto's lips with his thumb, making the blond grin.

"Are you sure you've never done that before?"

The blond looked puzzled. "No, why?"

"Because you're fucking good at it."

Naruto laughed at this as Sasuke captured his lips, throwing him back against the bed and rubbing them together, creating unbearable friction. Before long, they were both hard again.

Sasuke blindly reached for the lube, pouring it over his awaiting fingers and tracing Naruto's entrance. One at a time, he pushed in, using scissoring motions and occasionally brushing his prostate.

When he deemed Naruto's ready, he removed his fingers, resulting in a groan from Naruto – who was annoyed with the loss of warmth. But the blond knew he would be filled with something much more satisfying.

Sasuke raised his cock and probed Naruto's entrance, spreading his thighs further and moving between them as he slid in.

"Ahh…!"

Once in, he waited for Naruto to relax. Receiving a nod, he pulled out and pushed back in, thrusting hard into his blond. Naruto wouldn't admit it, but he liked it rough sometimes.

The raven thrust, wildly aiming for Naruto's sweet spot, to give him unworldly pleasure. Finding it quickly, he hit the spot again and again, repeatedly.

Naruto wound his arms around his pale back and scratched, gently pulling him closer until their bodies moved together in a steady, fast rhythm.

"Ah…ahh…ahn-ah…!"

"Nnghh…Naru…"

Naruto smiled – he liked it when Sasuke called him that. Sasuke kissed his swollen lips, sucking hard and rubbing his nipples as a distraction. By now, the pain was practically gone, for all Naruto cared.

Sasuke's head moved against the crook of his neck, locks of hair tickling his chest as they continued moving. The raven stroked Naruto's abandoned cock and pumped in time with his movements until the blond couldn't contain himself any longer, losing control and self-restraint.

"S-Sasuke…ah…gonna…"

"Yeah, let's come together…nngh…"

They released, Naruto's seed spraying his stomach, Sasuke emptying his load inside the blond. They pulled apart, rolling onto the bed, heaving. Naruto felt a dull pang of pain in his ass, but it would subside later.

Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto, being the first to catch his breath as he pulled them under the covers.

"Sleep with me…"

Naruto grinned, "I already am, teme."

At this, Sasuke smirked. Naruto never failed to bring out his happiness. The raven let his member lay against Naruto's ass as he fell asleep.

The blond rolled his eyes.

"Tease."

* * *

**I liked this chapter for some reason, don't know why. I really don't want this fic to end though… :'( I'm actually running short on ideas, so if you have any for the next chapter, please feel free to contribute~!**

**All good things have to end…wait what does that have to do with anything? XD**

**Chapter 24'll be out soon…that sounds like a movie advertisement…uh yeah...Look forward to it!**


	24. Chapter 24: Meet Uchiha Itachi

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Thanks for all the ideas! All of them were very useful, and I'm really sorry if I can't use them all. Last chapter came out much more mature than was originally intended, hehe~! I still haven't decided on the length of this fic, since I have a storyline going, though I won't have much time once the holidays are over. So I'm very torn *cries*. Thank you for pointing out some mistakes I made this chapter!

Swahili this time! :D

**Asante!**

(Thank you!)

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 24: Meet Uchiha Itachi**

* * *

Rays of sunlight shone through the curtains; it was Saturday at last. Naruto lay beside Sasuke, wrapped up in the warmth of the blankets and the body beside him.

Last night was definitely a night to remember…and just thinking about it made him blush.

Hearing the blond wake up and being a light sleeper, Sasuke stirred from his rest, onyx eyes locking with blue.

"Morning, Sasuke."

"Hn. Morning, dobe."

Smirking and still barely awake, the raven wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and brought him to his heated body. He held him there in a death-lock, legs wrapped firmly in place around him - to prevent escape.

Naruto laughed and gave in, melding into the warmth of Sasuke's touch. They lay in silence, blissfully unaware and oblivious to the sound of keys turning downstairs.

"Sasuke! Stop it teme!"

"Hm, Naru stay still."

"How can I stay still when you're molesting me?!" The blond felt a vein tick on his head.

"Hn."

Sasuke bit down on Naruto's pulse, sucking hard on the blond who was struggling beneath him. Said blond, however, couldn't stifle the moan that fell from his lips.

"Ah-Stop…bastard!"

"You know you like it."

Naruto couldn't argue with that. The raven promptly climbed on top of him, hovering over Naruto and making him blush at the sight of Sasuke in all his glory, bare and ready to pounce.

Slowly, his lips moved over the blond's, his breath dangerously close and their heads touching as they met for a passionate kiss, dancing beneath the sheets of the bed.

While Sasuke was busy ravishing _his_ dobe in_ his_ bed, the door clicked.

"Otouto, while you're busy, I'll be waiting downstairs. Make sure you introduce your little blond to me."

"Itachi…" Sasuke growled, not bothering to hide the distaste in his tone.

Naruto looked up curiously, "Who's that?"

"My brother. Wait here for a second." Sasuke hesitantly detached himself from his boyfriend and left. Naruto waited impatiently, looking around the room.

The bedroom was hardly furnished, and bare. It had range of dark coloured items, blacks and deep blues. The room had many photographs – a picture of a young Sasuke with his family, a picture of tomatoes (?), a picture of Naruto…he didn't expect that…and general photos of everyday life.

Upon closer inspection of Sasuke's family photo, Naruto recognised the young raven, his brother – Itachi, his mother and father. He vaguely remembered Sasuke telling him about his parents – and that they had passed away when he was a child.

Deciding not to pry any further, the blond continued to let his eyes roam over his surroundings. The Uchiha family crest was placed neatly on his wall. The way everything was positioned – neat and tidy – was so much like Sasuke. Not a thing out of place. This made Naruto smile a little.

It was remotely peaceful.

Then a familiar sense of foreboding hung overhead. The blond remembered that he was to be formally introduced to Itachi. And if he wanted to stay with Sasuke, it would be best to make a good impression.

Unfortunately, Itachi's first impression wasn't as _good_ as it could have been. Especially since Itachi first met him when Sasuke was assaulting him in bed.

Deciding not to continue thinking too hard on the subject, Naruto climbed from the comfy spot in the bed and got dressed. He needed a shower, but now wasn't exactly the best time.

Luckily his clothes were wearable. Sasuke returned a few minutes later, looking unusually frustrated. They got dressed slowly, dreading the meeting with the eldest Uchiha son.

Before Naruto could bother with questions, Sasuke spoke. "Itachi wants to meet you. It's best to just keep silent otherwise he'll keep asking awkward questions."

_Well, he can't be as bad as Kakashi-sensei…_Naruto thought to himself.

"And he's the devil." The raven finished, utterly serious. The way he said it made the blond think it really _was_ true. Well, in Sasuke's eyes it probably was.

"Uh…alright."

Sasuke smirked at the reaction for a reason unknown to Naruto, and directed the way down to the dining room where death was awaiting them…literally.

Itachi greeted the two kindly. "Otouto, care to introduce us?"

"Do I have to?"

Itachi merely nodded.

"This is my brother, Itachi. And this is my boyfriend, Naruto." The raven finished, without batting an eyelash. He had to keep his composure and constantly remind himself that he couldn't strangle Itachi…at least not today.

"Naruto-kun? Nice to meet you."

"…Nice to meet you, too." Naruto answered wearily, slightly wanting to run away at the look in the elder raven's eye. Sasuke seemed to be thinking the same thing, if the look on his face was any indication.

"Ah, let's not be formal. I have prepared breakfast for us all, if you'd like to stay, Naruto-kun."

The blond swallowed and nodded as they sat down to eat breakfast. Sasuke eyed the seemingly innocent food on the table – making sure that none of it was poisoned or aphrosodiac in disguise…yes, Itachi had done that before when they had _guests_. Let's just say it didn't end well.

"Itadakimasu." They all said, some less enthusiastic than others – no clues to who that was.

The morning passed unusually slowly, ending with Sasuke attempting to strangle Itachi to death, Itachi giving the blond a gift – which turned out to be some kind of kinky toy and Naruto trying to run away whenever he had the chance.

The eldest Uchiha brother waved goodbye and left the house smirking subtly. And Sasuke knew that his brother had some strange things in mind that he'd rather not think about.

"Damn Itachi."

This time, Naruto couldn't agree more.

* * *

**To be continued…**

**I apologise if I can't use all your ideas! They're all really amazing, though I don't want the storyline to get too complex, since this is more of a light-hearted, fluffy piece :3 **

**Sorry~! This chapter was a little short, since it's mainly a filler, for comedic purposes :)**

**I'm still debating on whether to end the fic next chapter or not. I know I don't want it to end, but it's coming to a close. The next chapter might take a little longer to update, since I'm in turmoil, though I'll keep you all informed. Any changes will be noted on my profile :D**

**Chapter 25 next! **


	25. Chapter 25: Love Game

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **I know this is late but…Happy New Year! Better now than never, right? Would you look at that…it's 2013 already!

Now here comes the part that you're all gonna hate me for…I've thought long and hard about this…and I know you're all gonna kill me for it…but this is the _final_ chapter. I know, I just broke some people's hearts, but I might write a sequel if I have time, continuing with more drama; the keyword being 'might'. I sincerely apologise, despite the ideas contributed, I think this story might get a little too long for my liking. I want to thank you all for every review, favourite, follow and whatever else you did. Thanks to you guys, I made it this far! And that means a lot to me. I might add some extra chapters if you bother me to. Hint hint. XD Sorry I couldn't fit in all your ideas – there were just so many chapters and so little time! And sorry for not fitting in all desired pairings! *cries uncontrollably*

If you request any extras, I'll be sure to try to add them in. I'm gonna re-read, edit and improve this fic later on, taking all your opinions into consideration.

Last chapter :'( And it's not perfect...arrgh, I went over this chapter again and again, but I couldn't think of any way to make it longer!

I know some things haven't been cleared up, but I've tried my best. Please don't hate me for it! *Squeals* This is kind of like an epilogue. I adivse you to read it veeery slowly, it's better that way. *cries again*

I'm getting all sentimental here, sheesh it's not the end of the world…

Please don't cry…or kill me.

**Thank you to everyone who's been with me through this fic, it means the world to me.**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 25: Love Game**

* * *

Finally, after all the drama, everything returned to normal. And yet normal was a good thing. Normal was peaceful, serene, gentle. And sometimes normal was what they required once in a while.

Kakashi had left early the day before, muttering some incoherent excuse about 'a little dolphin waiting for him'; the gang had no clue what he was talking about. Iruka seemed to know exactly what he meant, but wouldn't tell for some reason.

The group sat in a circle, having lunch together.

_Together, _a word that seemed meaningless, but really meant everything to them. They were together and that's all that mattered. Their bonds tied them together, and nothing could ruin that.

And if any fangirls got in the way, they knew _exactly _what to do.

"Hey, hey, guess what?" Sakura spoke, getting everyone's attention.

Naruto looked up from where he was lying, head on Sasuke's lap. "What, Sakura-chan?"

"Let's have another sleepover!" Even though Sakura wouldn't admit it, she knew that she wasn't completely forgiven, though this was only a hurdle in their friendship. And that could be easily fixed. After all, they were best friends.

Thus, everyone agreed that a sleepover was definitely what they needed.

* * *

From afar, Kakashi watched his students interacting happily between one another. From the corner of his eye, of course, since he was much more interested in the book in his hands and the unsuspecting teacher busily sitting across from him.

He had a lot of things in mind for the two of them, indeed.

"Iruka-koi..."

* * *

Lying on the floor of Sakura's room, the gang conversed casually, some contributing more than others. The evening sun peered through the bedroom, leaving everyone relaxed; dazed in their own world.

Naruto, of course, was the one to interrupt the peace.

"So, what should we do?" The blond asked from where he was comfortably seated. Sasuke was clearly not paying attention, too focused on the dobe he was linking hands with. What they had was more than infatuation. It was love. Sometimes the raven wondered how he fell for his usuratonkachi. It was that sleepover, the one that changed their lives.

Naruto clearly knew the answer to his question, if the grin on his face was any indication. Even Sasuke smirked at this. The only two who, as Naruto put it, 'looked constipated' were Gaara and Neji, eyes trained on some far away thing in the distance.

Despite the silence, it was obvious what they were thinking. And they all knew exactly what they were going to do next. The girls and guys looked from one another, all of them sharing knowing glances, before grinning.

The same thought ran through everyone's minds:

…_Let's play a game._

_::: The End :::_

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who read this fanfiction I came up with. I really never thought I'd make it this far. Please don't kill me if you're unsatisfied. The end...or is it? Dun dun duuun...Thanks for putting up with the randomness!**

**Voice in my head: They have all the right to kill you for leaving them hanging. I'll just pretend I don't know you. *Puts on a dark trench coat a bowler hat and sunglasses*.**

**Me: How can you not know me?! You're in my head!**

**Voice in my head: Whatever, I'm not the one who's gonna be killed.**

**Me: …Sh-Shut up. (Couldn't come up with anything better.) **

**Now, instead of making dialogue with myself, I want to thank all of you for everything. Even the haters. *laughs darkly* And if you have any requests, I'll be glad to accept. I appreciate it all. (Sounds like an acceptance speech or something...) You'll see me again, don't worry, I won't go anywhere...for now...**

**Thank you eternally,**

**XxDreaming of RealityxX**


	26. Chapter 26: Omake!

**Author: XxDreaming of RealityxX**

**Disclaimer and warnings can be found in Chapter 1**

**Comments & Author's Notes: **Hey again, I got many requests to do an extra or sequel. Sadly, I don't have enough time or ideas to make a sequel at this moment in time BUT I _have_ concaved and I've made a little extra, omake kind of thing about how everyone's relationships resulted. I hope you like it. It's kind of like an afterward of how everyone's relationships went after that. By the way, I paired Itachi with Deidara for this extra, though I do like Itachi x Kisame and others too...but this worked best here, I guess...Thank you for reading~!

**Thank you to everyone who's been with me through this fic, it means the world to me and I can't put my thanks into words.**

* * *

**Let's Play a Game**

**Chapter 26: Omake!**

* * *

Iruka paced back and forth in his bedroom. He couldn't decide whether or not to go or to stay at home. Unfortunately, Kakashi had decided to drop a date on him, and the brunette didn't know whether or not he should spend his day off marking essays or going out with the pervert who read too many Icha novels for his own good.

The silver haired man had called him last night (while he was sleeping) and asked him out on a date, addressing him as Kakashi's 'dolphin'. Much to Iruka's dismay, even if he didn't go on this date, in school Kakashi would always bother him and ask him out repeatedly. So, he figured, why not? It was just one night at the restaurant downtown. What could _possibly _go wrong? But what could possibly _not _go wrong? This was Kakashi, after all.

Thus, Iruka was pacing back and forth, doing up his tie and then pulling it off again. It was driving him crazy and he just couldn't decide on what to do. Eventually, he gave in and conceded defeat, doing up his suit and brushing his hair. Knowing Kakashi, he would probably come dressed in a laidback outfit and wouldn't bother with anything posh or expensive. But, then again, the silver haired man was making a lot of effort.

Finally, Iruka heard a beep at the door and rushed down the stairs, flustered, only to find Kakashi waiting for him, dressed in a black suit and red tie. The man's visible eye became an upturned 'u' as he greeted Iruka, kissing his hand eloquently. "Good evening, my dolphin."

* * *

Shikamaru was not having a good day. Temari was bothering him all afternoon about coming to join the gang to head down to the fancy pish-posh restaurant near the school. Somehow, Shikamaru just found this all too much trouble. Temari was a feisty one, that's for sure, and he wondered why he'd ever decided to try dating. Not that he was complaining.

So, stepping out the house with his hands in his pockets, Shikamaru went to hunt down Temari. The girl, dressed in a silk red dress that hugged her figure, yelled at him for taking so long. When Shikamaru just sighed and gave her a quick excuse, she shook her head, rolled her eyes and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Shikamaru stifled the blush that warmed his body and turned to head down to the restaurant and meet up with Ino and Sai – who had also got together somewhere along the way.

This was all so very troublesome, and Shikamaru knew it best.

* * *

"Come _on, _Sasuke, you promised!" Naruto was dragging an unwilling Sasuke out of the house and the raven was arguing with him about leaving. The blond flailed his arms and pouted when Sasuke made no move to follow.

"Shut up, dobe, and get back inside."

"Asshole, we're going, now get a move on! Everyone else has finally hooked up and now you're being an ass!" The Uzumaki didn't want to start arguments now, since Sasuke would end up hollering up and sulking, but some things had to be done.

"We finally have the night to ourselves, and you want to go out with everyone else?" The raven reasoned, ebony-onyx eyes locked with endless blue.

"Listen then," Naruto pressed his lips to Sasuke's and moved him against the wall, kissing him sensually, "I'll make it up to you tonight."

"So you're manipulating me with sex?"

"Yup! What of it?" Sasuke sighed and rolled his eyes, kissing Naruto back tenderly. He moved his lips against the other's, effectively pushing him against the wall and running his tongue along the velvet seam of the other's mouth, making Naruto elicit a breathless moan.

"You better make good on that promise."

* * *

"Gaara, forgive me, she's just a friend." Neji reasoned to the angry Gaara who was emitting an aura that screamed 'get close and I'll kill you'. Unfortunately for him, Neji was much too used to that look for it to affect him. "Tenten's been a friend since childhood, we were just talking. Could it be you're jealous?"

"Nn, what if I am?" The redhead 'tsk'ed and averted his gaze to prevent his lover from seeing the hinting tint at his cheeks.

Neji shook his head and sighed, going to sit beside the other; pressing their lips together chastely. "Why would I be interested in her when I have someone like you?"

Gaara didn't respond, instead kissing Neji back passionately, uncaring of whether or not they'd be late. A few hours wouldn't make much of a difference now, would it?

* * *

"Hinata, how are you feeling?" Kiba snuggled into his girl, who was a little under the weather. Shino would be coming over later to pick them up and Kiba kept barking at her to stay home and get well, being the loyal lover he was.

"I'm f-fine, Kiba. I wouldn't miss this for the world." The girl smiled, gently hugging her boyfriend and reassuring him that it'd be fine for her to go. Tsunade said she'd just caught a cold and there was nothing to worry about.

"But, still-!"

"Kiba." Hinata sighed and let out a small laugh, leaning into him. "Let's go together, come on." The car parked outside the house probably belonged to Shino; to their surprise Kankuro, Lee and Choji were all there, not wanting to miss out on the fun or, in Choji's case, the food.

Letting out a sweet laugh, Hinata tugged Kiba's sleeve and pulled him into the car, all of them ignoring Lee's rant about youthful days and not being able to wait to see his Sakura.

* * *

By the time everyone had gathered, it was long past their arranged meeting date. The group conversed loudly, finding their respective table, reserved at the back and taking their seats. Sakura popped in a little later, quickly rushing to her seat.

"Sakura, how come you're late?" Naruto asked nonchalantly.

The girl blushed and turned around, "Oh, there was this guy who looked just like Sasuke outside and he gave me this rose, here!" She giggled and showed them a rose, deep red and tinted black at the edge of the petals, "When I told him you were here, Sasuke."

Naruto turned to Sasuke, only to find that the raven had visibly paled. Looking up, the blond saw Itachi stroll in casually with a blond guy who was yelling something about art and bangs. The elder Uchiha gave Sasuke a knowing smirk and Sasuke realised what his brother meant earlier when he was scheming something.

"Sasuke, that's Itachi, right?" Naruto whispered to his boyfriend, nudging him with his elbow, "And who's the guy?"

"Deidara, I believe."

"I thought Itachi was asexual…" Naruto mused to himself; looking at the menu and scowling when ramen wasn't on the list.

"So did I." The blond rolled his eyes and laughed at Sasuke's constipated expression. His brother glanced at him with a smirk and turned to Deidara. None of them noticed their teachers interacting in the seat beside them, until Naruto turned and said, far too loudly, "Iruka and Kakashi-sensei!"

"Shh, Naruto!"

Their eyes lit up like fireworks and some of the girls squealed at the sight. Iruka seemed pretty flustered and Kakashi was apparently being his normal perverted self. At least nothing had changed in that respect. Sasuke couldn't help but feel sorry for the innocent brunette who had been deemed Kakashi's prey. He wasn't getting out of this one so easily.

It was interesting how they'd all ended up in this place, and Choji remarked, "Well, good food brings people together, they say. And the way to a man's stomach is his heart."

"Um, Choji, I think you mean 'a way to a man's _heart_ is his _stomach'_. Not the other way 'round."

"That's it." Choji dismissed, already stuffing his face with food that seemed to have materialised in front of him.

It was a warm, inviting place and maybe this was how it was meant to be. Even though they each had someone to be with, they were all together. And that's what really mattered.

The restaurant was beautiful (even if it didn't have ramen, in Naruto's case). With black conjoined sofa-loveseat style chairs, tables made from expensive glass, a chandelier-type lighting that was dimly lit and polished marble floors. But there was one question that remained in their heads, until Naruto voiced it aloud.

"Uh, who's paying for all this?"

**Owari~!**

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review and let me know what you thought of this fic I wrote; just a little omake and afterward to finish off with ****_for now. _****xD I wonder if Naruto will be making good on that promise of his…Hehe, come join the dark side…**

**Voice: Yeah, they deserved this omake after you made them wait months for it. *Walks away in dark trench coat and glasses***

**Me: ...**

**To everyone who stuck with me in this fic, and motivated me into writing, thank you so very much. I appreciate it all and I hope this little extra ending was entertaining for you, especially since the end of chapter 25 was pretty short. As I said, I'm leaving this as completed, even if I add a few other extras, but I don't think I'll be writing a sequel just yet. Your words mean the world to me, and I don't think I'd ever have gotten this far without them. Cookies for you!**

**Sayonara for now, and don't worry.**

**I'll be back. **

**XxDreaming of RealityxX**


End file.
